Song of frozen
by Ghost Of The Mountain
Summary: A girl is teleported to world where is things she believed was not real in her world , thats magic and love.(girlxgirl)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own frozen.**

**So its my first story that I publish, and hope to finish. Hope some people will like it :)**

* * *

The world is full with a beautiful places and beings . Flying birds, flowing rivers, sunrises, sundown. It's almost magical, yes almost because there is no such a thing as magic , well , not in the real world only in books and TV. But when you sit in math class and its Friday and its last TWO not just one, but TWO math lessons , your mind just magically leaves outside school building in a magical place called ''Out of school'' But then a voice forcefully brings it back.

''Abigail , are you listening?''

So, it seems it is time for my introduction . Well,my name is Abigail Heartlock . My best friends, actually my only friends , Mia and Ethan calls me Abi. I am 18 years old and I am a pianist, and just now in my mind I almost reached my room doors where is my biggest treasure my piano.

But now my mind is back in the classroom. I look front to see teacher looking at me, and waiting for my answer. Damn, what I suppose to say now. Well,it's not my fault that everyone in this class is so much higher level in math that I am. I really tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but the speed that he was teaching was too fast for my brain to adopt, and I just continued working 50 km per hour while others worked what seemed like 100 km per hour. So,I was opening my mouth to say something, but seems that luck was on my side, because** t**he bell ring and that's means out of school, and everyone started to pack and I sigh with a relief.

As I was outside school, I waited for my friends, so we could go home together. First,one to come was Ethan. Ethan is just a bit taller than me, I am 5 feet 7 inches tall, he is 5 feet and 9 inches tall, small boy with a big heart. ''Yo, Raven are you on your hero duty right now?''So,now you thinking why he is calling me Raven . Well,first of all it's because I have long black curly hairs, but there is more to it.

I remember the day when we became friends 3 years ago . It was the usual boring day at school . I was eating my lunch, but then I heard a noise, I was thinking someone just dropped something or a cat, or a rat made that noise, but something was like pulling me to that place where that noise come from. So,following my instincts I was going there and I saw a boy was bullied by two boys. I saw his face, he was scared .

I was so angry,but kept my calm expression and put my hands on two bullies shoulders. They turned and looked at me and I started to speak , ''Boys if you don't want to..''I stopped. -''Don't WA...''the one of the bullies started to speak, but I interrupted by kicking his ass, he fly flat on the ground, the other one tried to grab my hand,but my hand was already on the way to meet his face. Both bullies were on the ground, well, that's was easy and I continued my speech,''feel that pain again, you will not touch or be near this boy again.'' The bullies looked up with fear, I think in that moment they remembered that my grandfather is a martial arts master and did a great job teaching martial arts to his granddaughter, and ran away. I looked at the boy who looked like a teddy bear. He smiled and said ''New hero is born a mysterious, strong Raven.''

And that's how I became friends with Ethan, a boy whose hobby is superheroes and drawing, he even draw a comics about me, I have to say I looked badass in it. ''Nope, not in super hero duty just waiting for my friends so we can go home together and after that I can go to my room and..'''-''and play your piano I am correct?''finished Mia who was front of me. When did she get here?

Well, Mia she I think doesn't even counts as a friend , she is more like a sister , seriously, I know her all my life, her family moved to this town when Mia wasn't even born and her family bought a house next to my grandfathers. ''Well, I can't help it, piano playing is my true love.''I said, smiling. ''

I heard that Disney's new movie ''Frozen'' is about true love, so how was it Mia, you have seen it yesterday,right?'' Ethan asked as we started to walk. '' No, it was about act of true love, how Anna sacrifice self for her sister Elsa, and Sven and Olaf was cute, and Elsa was so cool and her ice powers just to amazing. Do you guys think magic is real ? If its real then place I think first to look is that house it just gives the magical feeling.'' Mia said pointing at the old abandoned house. Many believe it's hunted, who knows maybe it is, but I don't believe in ghosts our magic, well if see one than I believe, but a chance that will happen is minimal near to zero.

'' O C'mon Abi don't look at me like that, why you just can't believe in bit of magic, who knows maybe some day you will fall in Arendelle, and then you totally will believe in magic, you have the snowflake necklace and in frozen movie a snowflake had special meaning.''

''Mia, Arendelle,the one you talking about is not real,so magic is not real,and I got this necklace many years ago and for me it helds different kind of meaning .''

''But if it is then you would take a sword and a bow with you and will be the new Hero Knight in Arendelle Raven.'' Ethan said Happy. Not you to Ethan.

And about the sword and the bow, remember I said that my grandfather is a martial arts master, well he not only teach how to fight with my fists, but also with a sword and a bowl, yeah I know it's a waste of time in 21. Century. Its my grandpa and can't say no to him, because of him I am where I am and who I am. He is the one who saved my life, he is the one who pulled out my of darkest time of life, a time that's given me unforgettable scars.

But enough with the past. We are front my home, yes we, you see my friends, they are going first to their second home, which is my grandpa's house and only after that to they real homes.

''Grandpa, I am home''

''Hi grandpa John'' Mia and Ethan say together.

Then grandfather comes smiling out of the kitchen.

''Hello kids, Abigail could you please go to Henry , he said that he got the pack from England, I think it's the one we waited so long the England made sword.''Grandpa said smiling.

''Ok, but before that..''

''You will play at list one song'', they say in unison and I instantly blush and run up to my room, afraid to get more embarrassing comments, family and their embarrassing comments, but that's made me smile, they are my family. I open the doors and see my treasure. I immediately go to my piano and start to play some relaxing type of music, but for me playing piano is relaxing itself. It doesn't matter what kind of song a play it is always relaxing it lets my worries away, it let be me in my world,my world in music, just piano and I. The song ended, but wanted to repeat it, but the sword made in England waits for me.


	2. Chapter 2

''Good evening Mister Henry.''

''Good evening Abigail,I think you here for this box. '' Mister Henry gives a full box with his wife's homemade cookies .

''Well,they always is the reason I coming here for,but there is one bigger box I want today.''

They are the most delicious cookies in world, so it's not that bad to left my piano, and I am happy to see the sword, my true passion always will be the music, but the martial arts became second of important thing after music.

''Here it is'' Henry gives me much bigger box than the cookies box.

The thing with the sword is , that in one day my grandpa got a call from man who only told him,that he is from England and he will make a sword for free,its his life mission to make this sword,my grandpa accepted the offer. I asked him why he accepted,he said,that he had that feeling . I know what he talked about,the same feeling,pulling feeling that I have when Ethan is in trouble with the bullies,when Mia is in trouble to,but not only that . Sometimes,when I need to make some decision I get that feeling which decision I need to make . And last the pulling feeling when I am near the abandoned old house,but that feeling there is not so strong,so I am not going in it,seriously, what I will found there,just old things.

So,I open the box,where the sword is. I and Henry were surprised to see the sword,the blade its a blue sapphire and its thin as a normal metal swords blade,but there something more,even its deadly weapon this sword it's so beautiful,I never tought I say that about a wepon.I close the box say goodbye to Henry. Grandpa must see it.

While I was walking home,I got the feeling where the abandoned house was much stronger than before,its was the strongest pulling feeling I ever had. So,now I am standing front of the old house. Ok,no time to waste,faster get it over with,it's better for me,yes I will go inside the abandoned house . In my life I know one thing for sure,don't ignore this strong feeling. So,when I was stepping to see if I can open the doors,they opened by them self,so now you probably think,''you where wrong,that place is hunted'',nope,today is very windy March day, and the doors is old,so if there is a stronger wind doors opens. Well,there is no other obstacles . I am in the house,and then the doors closes loudly,I jumped a little,stupid wind scaring me like that,but no problem I have the sapphire sword and my fighting skills,so there nothing to fear.

As I inspect the house,not knowing what I am searching for,I see that this house its bigger than its looks from outside. I open a door that lead to a big room . On one of the rooms walls is a big object,I don't know how to describe it . Frame of door? Frame of painting? Frame of portal? I walk closer to the non recognized object. Then a strong,I mean really STRONG wind starts,its like a first Spring storm. The wind pushed me to the wall,It fells cold, I look up and see that the non recognized object starts to glow,and then I see that the wall inside the frame turns white, its looks like a Snow storm. A portal. I try to get away from it,but the wind is stronger than me,and I fall in the portal,in the snow storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**What can say about this chapter? The first meeting is always interesting :)**

* * *

Snow, just snow. O,a tree . A WHAT? I am falling from sky.

Did the one that made this portal tried kill people? But I will not die so easy. As I near the tree I grab a branch,but the force that is made by falling from sky is too much to handle for branch and its breaks. And now I am on the ground,more like in the snow. The branch slowed down my fall,so I am OK,nothing broken,just some little wounds.

The snowstorm disappeared and now I can see that I am middle of forest. That's just great. I am in the middle of forest,and have only homemade cookies to eat,and I am dressed for warmer time,sweater and jeans,as people say you never know what expect from Spring,early spring time. I looked closely and saw mountains,that explains the snow. Well,better keep moving,yeah like I know where to go,where is the feeling when you need it. Then I hear a voice. Lucky.

I keep going to direction where voice come from . As I get closer I can hear what is saying.

''Olaf,where are you?'' A female voice. Olaf? I think I heard that name somewhere before,but sometimes I just forget things quickly. I finally see owner of the voice. A girl with strawberry-blonde hair. But then I see four pairs of eyes coming closer to her. Wolves! This day just keeps getting ''better''. But no time to waste,I pick up sapphire sword and run in a fight.

Strawberry-blonde has shocked expression,when she see one of the wolves launch at her,but the wolf meets my swords blade. I am trying not to hurt animals deadly,just show them who is the boss here. Seeing that they opponent is out of they league,wolves run away. I sigh and feel that adrenalin leaves my body.

'' Wow,that's was amazing.'' the girl begin to speak.

''I'm,y..A,I...'' That's always happens when I meet new people,my mouth just don't want to make normal sentences our words. That's way grandpa our Mia speaks for me. What I shall do now without them? But the speech from girl continue,''I never seen anybody before fighting with sword like that,that wolves was like easy prey, but how they wrong,very wrong,well they wasn't wrong in start because you know what I could do,but then you just...and I am talking too much.''

I look amazed and smile. '' You are similar to my best friend,she sometimes are talking too much to and get me in trouble too much often.'' Mia and her crazy ideas. ''That means we can be friends to,My name is Anna. So,what's yours?''

''It's Abigail. When I was walking here,I heard you were calling for Olaf. So,who he is? Is he in trouble?''

Then I hear laughter, and turn around.

'' Hi, I am Olaf, and love warm hugs.'' And then the memories flows back to me, as I remember Mia saying , Sven and Olaf was cute. Olaf the talking snowmen from movie, is now standing front of me, then all went black as I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

I was starting to wake up. Wake up ? O,that explains all the crazy things. Its was just a dream.

'' Grandpa? I had strangest dream. '' I started to talk,hearing footsteps.

'' So,whats was the dream about? And who is grandpa?'' What? My eyes open and I see the snowmen.

''Hi'' the snowmen cheerfully says. I let out a scream.

Anna walks in and asks '' Hey whats going in here ? '' I am speechless.

'' She was having a strange dream.'' A snowmen talking,a character from movie . My brain just can take that fact . But he is real . How ? Where am I ?

''So,you are awake you scared me back there by fainting,but not long before Kristoff found us .''

That's right,I fainted in middle of a forest,where am I now . Seems like Anna read my mind.

''We are at Oakens .'' And then a blond guy walks in . ''Oh,so you are awake . Seems like you aren't from here,I don't want to sound rude,but your clothes and your sword,that's something that you here don't see every day.''

I guess I look kind strange in this world with this clothes .

''Yes,I am from very faraway land .'' Yes,many light years away,and I don't know how to get back .

'' So,why are you here ? '' ,the blonde guy asks .

O,you know,just got accidentally teleported in your World . Yeah,like they would believe . How I should answer this question,but lucky Anna starts to speak,'' So,you don't have a place to stay ? ''

I sigh, ''Yes,I don't.'' What I will do now ? Where can I stay .

''You can stay in Arendelle castle .''

''What ?'' I and the blonde guy,said together.

''Kristoff she saved my life,we can't just leave her like that.'' Castle? Anna lived in a castle . And then I remember,she is a princess. She is a royalty . How do you act around a royalty . I need to remember the royal etiquette,what,why even I should know it,it's not like meet a royalty in my town,but seems all this will change today .

I see Kristoff sigh,'' Alright lets keep moving . I want to get faster to Arendelle .''

Still,amazed,I got up bit dizzy.

''Are you alright ?'' Anna asked worried .

'' Yeah,I am alright,lets go to Arendelle . '' Never thought that I would say that.

I go outside and see a reindeer and a sledge . I think that's Sven . I take my sword and the cookies box .

'' So,whats in the box . '' Anna asked curios . I smile and open the box . ''They are the most amazing cookies in the Word ( well at list in my World ) ,I bet you never eaten such amazing cookies in your live .'' Anna's face said it all , she really did not expect to cookies be so heavenly delicious .

As I sit in sledge Olaf jumped front of me '' So,whats was your dream about ? '' I smile and answer, '' Magical things''


	5. Chapter 5

The sledge ride was quite nice . This World is beautiful,I think it's because it's not polluted . The air here is much cleaner,than it is in my Word .

''So,the sword,it's quite interesting .'' Looks like Kristoff finally sees, that I am no threat .

Anna's story about how I defeated the wolves pictured me as some kind super soldier,yeah, like super soldier faints in the middle of a forest .

'' It is,actually,I got it not so long ago,and I am surprised too. I have never seen a sword like this before .''

'' Are you something like a knight ? '' A knight ? Hero Knight of Arendelle . '' Raven ''

'' Raven ? What's that ? '' Did I say it out aloud . '

''Sorry,just get lost in my thoughts . One of my friends calls me a Raven and no I am not a knight . My grandfather taught me how to fight to protect myself and how my grandfather says to find my lost inner peace with this dance .''

I don't get it , they are a strangers , but it so easy talk to this people . Than Anna spoke ''A dance ? I never heard that say about a fighting . Finding your lost inner peace ?'' Damn,I said too much . Why can't my past let go of me . Ok,stay calm,you can say something other about the inner peace .

Lucky Kristoff started to talk . ''Look there is Arendelle .''

I looked at the direction,that Kristoff was pointing out . Wow,even it some way to be reached,Arendelle was looking amazing,but when we reached it,in close up, it looked beautiful,amazing,there is no words to describe this place,this castle . I have been in a castle before,but this is just to breath-taking sight .

''Abigail,you could be amazed with Arendelle later,now we should go,I think,my sister is worried, why I am not back already .''

That's right Anna has a sister . What's was her name ? Now I remember,Elsa . The queen of Arendelle . She is the one who has the ice magic .

It's like Mia predicted future,I am in Arendelle and I believe in magic .

As we enter the castle someone speaks . '' Anna !'' Its a beautiful voice,and then I turn my head to the direction were the voice come from and I see the most beautiful human being I ever seen in my life . She looks like a goddess .

I can't move it is like I am frozen from the sight that I am seeing .

''Sorry Elsa,that I am later back home than I suppose to be,but there were some wolf problems .''

'' Wolves ! '' The beautiful voice again .

''Yes,but don't worry,everything is alright,Abigail showed wolves they place .''

Then she looked at me,with her blue eyes,our eyes met . There was a strange feeling,same feeling in the forest,before I fainted,and now again everything went black .

* * *

**Poor Abi fainting two times with a short period of time , well her World just got upside down . And good news the next chapter is already ready in my head , now I have just written on paper , yes I write it first on paper and only then in the computer. And have great day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So in this chapter I used lyracis from two songs , both from Disneys movies first is from movie '' Brother Bear '' On my way by Phil Collins , second is from movie '' Spirit : Stallion of the Cimarron '' Here I am by Bryan Adams .**

**Chapter full with music :)**

* * *

As I was waking up,I remembered what's happen . I fainted,again,but not only that,I fainted seeing a beautiful person,I fainted front of queen . Could it be more embarrassing ?

I look around,seems I am in one of the castle rooms .

And then the doors opens and Anna walks in . '' I see that you are awake,second time for today . Do you always faint so much ?'' Please could I die now .

''Um,no,just had a crazy day,so many emotions .''

''If you aren't tired I can show you around the castle .'' A tour around a castle,there's no way I decline it .

''I think,I had enough rest,so let's go .''

So,the tour started . As we were going through the castle,Anna told about her life in castle when she was little .We entered a room full with paintings,Anna said that this paintings are like her friends . We continue walking,and then we entered other room. I stopped . I could not believe,what I was seeing . There stood a Grand piano .

''Hey,Don't faint again .'' Anna's voice brought me back to reality .

''I am not going to faint,it's just marvelous .'' I said looking at the grand piano .

Anna looked where I was . ''The grand piano ? So do you can play it ? ''

''Yes .''

Anna smiled, '' Than play some song !'' You don't need to tell me that twice . I quickly sit front of the grand piano . Anna waiting for me to start play . So,what kind of song I should play ? I think , I will go with Disney song . Song from '' Brother bear '' ,its very positive .

_Tell everybody i'm on my way__  
__New friends and new places to see__  
__With blue skies ahead, yes i'm on my way__  
__And theres no where else i'd rather be_

_Tell everybody i'm on my way__  
__And i'm loving every step i take__  
__With the sun beating down, yes i'm on my way__  
__And i can't keep this smile off my face_

_Cause theres nothing like, seeing each other again__  
__No matter what the distance between__  
__And the stories we tell, will make you smile__  
__Or really lifts my heart_

_So tell'em i'm on my way__  
__New friends and new places to see__  
__And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more__  
__With the moon keeping watch over me_

_Not the snow nor the rain, can change my mind__  
__The sun will come out, wait and see__  
__And the feeling of the wind__  
__In your face can lift your heart_

_Oh ... theres no where i'd rather be__  
__Cause i'm on my way now__  
__Well and true__  
__I'm my way there__  
__I'm on my way now ( x3 )_

_Tell everybody i'm on my way__  
__I just can't wait to be there__  
__With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way__  
__And nothing but good times to share_

_So tell everybody I'm on my way__  
__And I just can't wait to be home__  
__With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way__  
__And nothing but good times to show_

_I'm on my way__  
__Yes, I'm on my way_

'' That was amazing . I think you could play in some castle parties . ''

'' I don't think I am as good as a royal musicians . '''

'' Of course you are,but now I will leave you alone to play,I need some things to do . ''

So,now that I am alone,what song I should play, I think I will continue with Disney .

_Here I am this is me__  
__There's no where else on Earth I'd rather be__  
__Here I am it's just me and you__  
__And tonight we make our dreams come true_

_It's a new world it's a new start__  
__It's alive with the beating of young hearts__  
__It's a new day it 's a new plan__  
__I've been waiting for you__  
__Here I am_

_Here we are we've just begun__  
__And after all this time our time has come__  
__Ya here we are still goin' strong__  
__Right here in the place where we belong_

_Here I am next to you__  
__And suddenly the world is all brand new__  
__Here I am where I'm gonna stay__  
__Now there's nothing standing in our way__  
__Here I am this is me_

As I was returning from music world,I hear a voice,''It was wonderful song,you clearly have a musical talent . ''

I turn around nervously . It's the Queen Elsa . Ok,calm down,you can do this,you can talk with her,yes with a reincarnation of a goddess .

''Anna told me everything that happen in the forest . I am grateful to you,for my sisters rescue .''

I clearly need to answer that . So,how you address a queen,think about historical movies ,how they talk there .

''I always help people in need,your majesty . '' Wow,it's actually sounded good .

The Queen smiles . '' You sound like a knight . '' Damn,Ethan your hero talk,in the end its stuck to me .

'' I am just a pianist . '' Well,that sounded good and normal .

'' Could you please continue to play,I love to hear more of your playing . '' She loves my playing,that's great,I would do anything for you . What ? What I thinking about, calm down,just play the grand piano .

'' Of course '' So,I started to play,it was nice like that,me playing and Elsa listening .


	7. Chapter 7

The next day started with beautiful sunrise,and my mind is filed with positive thoughts . I was talking to Kristoff and Anna,and somehow in our conversation we started to talk about horses,that I have never ridden on a horse .

So,here I am,standing front of a horse who gives me the look,'' You will die ''. How did my day turn out like this ?

'' Anna,I don't think,that's a good idea . This horse definitely don't like me . ''As Anna looked at the horse its expression turned to one of the angel . This horse is an actor .

''Starlight is one of the nicest horses in stall,everything will be alright .'', Anna obviously don't see that this horse is an actor . I turn to look at Kristoff,'' Maybe in your land ride on horse is not so important,but here it is .'',so,there's nobody to back up me in this situation .

So,I am on a horse . For now everything is going well,but then I see Starlight smirking . He starts to run .

Right now I am feeling like in a movie . You know when some kind important scene is in movie then some music is playing on background,and right now my mind just have to play The Hamster dance . Starlight turns right and there just has to be a chickens . Seeing that there is horse running,the chickens start to panic and flee around . Some of them flee near me and now I have hair full with a feathers . After that we arrived in square . Starlight started move like a rodeo horse . At last I see Kristoff,Anna and Olaf running here,but I am already on my way to meeting the ground,but instead I meet water . I have fallen in to water barrel . Could this day get worse ? Than a pot of flowers fall on my head . I see Starlight,seems like he is laughing about me .

'' Look,there is flowers growing on Abigails head .'' Olaf why are you embarrassing me further,my face already was red as a tomato .

'' That's didn't go well,but you will learn it in time,in your task it sometimes would be necessary to ride a horse .'' What task is Anna talking about ?

''But now we need to go to the castle .'',and now I was dragged back to the castle looking like an ostrich with flowers on its head .

* * *

Elsa stopped and looked through the window . There was interesting sight to see . Abigail who had full hair with a feathers and a flowers was dragged back to the castle by Anna . This girl doesn't stop to amaze . The first meeting was interesting , Elsa didn't had a chance to speak to the girl as she fainted .

She has a peaceful and dreamy look when she plays the grand piano . Anna says when Abigail was fighting she looked brave and concentrated . But when she is talking with people , she looks insecure and nervous .

* * *

I looked in the mirror,well I look quite charming with this new clothes . After the incident I needed new clothes . I thought they would me give a dress,but instead it was pants and jacket . Anna said it's for me to feel comfortable,not that I don't like dresses,I just don't use them daily . Second reason,it will be easer in my task with pants . I still don't know whats task .

I pick up my necklace its made of silver,its round shaped with engraved snowflake . I put it on . Now I am ready to go meet Anna .

''Now you look like a knight . You have a beautiful necklace,didn't see it before . Where did you get it ? ''

'' I get it long time ago , it's a gift '', I said to Anna , nervously holding my necklace . Seems like she seen my nervousness and changed topic , '' Alright,no time to waste let's go .''

So,now we are here,room full with people . All eyes on us . I didn't care about all this people in this room,I could only see one person in this room . Elsa . I am feeling nervous only looking at her. If only in this room was a piano,then I could act bit normally .

Anna started to talk,'' I am sorry for interrupting your meeting,but there is something that I need to tell . I decided that I need a bodyguard . Here is the person I choose – Abigail Heartlock . '' What ? Me ?

One of the men started to talk, ''Princess Anna,I think its great idea that you are thinking to have a bodyguard,but I don't think that this person is suitable to be your body-guard .'',now he is looking at me . I know that look . He thinks that a girl can fight . Now he couldn't more obviously give a signal to his guard,to prove that he is right,hah you will see miracle mister . I pulled out my sword and blocked guards attack,but then a crack can be heard . Guards sword its broke in to pieces . Everyone looks at me amazed . I am quite strong,but I am not a super human to break enemies swords in to pieces . Maybe the sapphire sword is different not only with its looks,but also with its power .

'' Well,that's proves that she can do this task '', Anna said smiling .

So,that's my task . I think I will be in much more trouble than before .


	8. Chapter 8

**Its 20th March . First day of spring **

**Happy first Spring day :)**

**One short chapter for today :)**

* * *

As the first day as body-guard continued,I got hints why Anna give me this task . It was because I needed to gain respect of Arendelle people,they didn't quite trust a stranger from faraway land,and what better way to gain respect,than be a princess body-guard. Yes, but the princess whose body-guard I am was Anna, and she gets in trouble far too much . There wasn't a deadly situation,but still I needed to save her from her clumsiness accidents . And the other thing I needed to be around her most of the time,and that mean dinner,and its dinner with her sister .

Seriously,why can I just act normally around her . I thought that the first meeting awkwardness was over,but no . I have never been awkward front of new people for too long . But around Elsa I still stutter .

So,now is the dinner time,the food looks delicious, and I am very hungry,so,my nervousness disappeared,and the conversation around the table just made the atmosphere comfortable . Then Kristoff included me in the conversation . '' So,Abigail,how long do you play the piano ? ''

''Well,I really don't remember when I played the first time,mom always played the piano for me when I was little,and I tried to play like she did . My mom seen that I might have a musical talent started to teach me . I think age 7 is when I can call myself a pianist .'' There were most amazing days,when mom and I played the piano together . It's always brings a smile to my face .

''Abigail, did you hear ? '' Anna's voice brings me back from my daydream .

'' Sorry,I wasn't listening . So,what did you tell ? ''

'' We were talking that you could play the grand piano at the Ball,that will be after two days .'' A ball ? What I should I do ? I look up at Elsa .

'' If it's alright with the queen,then I would love to play at the Ball ''

'' Of course it is,I heard you playing,I think my guests will be amazed by your talent as the people was amazed by your strength . ''

'' Elsa,why didn't you tell me that you already heard Abigail playing ?'' ,Anna asked .

Olaf, who only now entered the room answered,'' Elsa did tell me . She said that Abigail not only plays beautiful,but looks to '' I blush . I see that Elsa's cheeks turn bit pink .

''I think it's because of her hair. Could you please give me part of your hair ? '' For luck Anna stopped the tension that felt like was building up .

''Sorry Anna,but my hair is too dear to be shared. ''

In the end it turned to be quite nice dinner .


	9. Chapter 9

**S****o what can I tell you about this chapter ? There are always ideas that come to my mind and this scene is one of them . I had a bit trouble with this chapter. I knew I would use this scene in this story, but couldn't decide which part of the story, it will take place at the end I decided now is the time .**

**In this chapter Olaf helped create the scene :)**

* * *

After dinner Anna said that for today my body-guard task was over . Now that everyone gone doing they things, I decided to go around the castle . The Ball room . Here I will perform after two days .

''Hi,Raven . What are you doing here ? ''

'' O it's just you Olaf . I was just looking around . Wait,why did you call me Raven ? '' I thought,that I will not hear that nickname here .

'' I just remembered,you said your friend called you a Raven, and we are friends to,so from this moment I will call you Raven . So,why are you looking around, here is nothing to see, only when a Ball is or when Elsa creates ice to skate . Do you like skating ? '' Great,again with the Raven . The mysterious Raven had launched in Arendelle .

'' I hadn't better to do,so I decided to look around . And about the skating, I have never skated '' And then the ballroom doors open as Elsa enters .

'' Elsa you are just in time, Raven had never skated before,you could change that by doing some magic .

'' Raven ? ''

''It's Abigail,we are friends,so I can call her Raven .''

''So, you have never skated before ? I think we should change that . '' Elsa smiled as the ice was starting to grow around the ball room . Wow, so that's a magic, it's just amazing . Then a skates was made on my shoes .

''Concentrate,remember your stance .'' I said quietly to myself as I was trying not to fall down on the ice,but Elsa heard it .

''You know skating is for fun,don't take it so seriously as your fighting stance . ''

'' I am trying your majesty '' I said as I was trying to figure out how this thing work .

''And you don't have to be so formal all the time . '' Then Elsa skated with me and take my hands in hers,and skated backward . I seen Olaf run around us,but then I think,he get bored and run somewhere . Now I am alone with Elsa .

''Just relax . '' And I did relax . It was nice to skate,but then something just to have to happen,somehow I miss a step and fall backward,pulling Elsa along with me .

'' I really need to work on my falling skills . '' I think I will have some blue bruises .

'' Your falling skills ? '' I look up and see Elsa atop of me . She is close . Too close . I need to speak .

'' Yes,my falling skills . I have fallen very much lately . '' I laughed nervously .

'' That's quite interesting,but could you please release me ? '' Release ? Then I see I am holding her with my bear grip .

'' Sorry . '' I say and release her .

''You are very interesting person Abigail . '' Interesting or weird ?

'' I am ? ''

''Yes,you are,very interesting and talented person,but you know,you should not only work on your falling skills,but on your skating skills to .

''I will,but not today,I think I have enough with skating for today . '' I can feel the pain,there totally will be some bruises . Clumsy me .


	10. Chapter 10

**A****nd a new character shows up :D**

* * *

This past days, everyone had been very busy for the ball . Of course,I still had my task as body-guard,but my mind is filled with thoughts,thoughts of that I am here in Arendelle that I have no idea how to get home . Don't get me wrong, Arendelle is an amazing place,but this is not my home . The thought of never seeing grandpa and my friends frightens me,but I have no idea how to get back .

'' Red one or blue one . ''

And how they are doing right now ? Are they worried ? How the times flows there ? Is it like how with Narnia our the time flow don't change .

'' Abigail ? ''

O no, if the time flow doesn't change , then they probably worried . How long I have been here ? 4 days ? 5 days ? 6 days ? I can't remember .

'' ABIGAIL '' I jump a bit,hearing Anna's loud voice .

''Finally,you are back from dreamland . You kept moving back and forth . So,now that you are back , which dress red one or blue one . That's right , I need to choose dress for my performance .

'' That one , with long sleeves . ''

'' O the red one , there is another red one with shorter sleeves . ''

'' No , with longer sleeves . ''

'' Why can't you just look at the dress ? ''

'' Only if it's with long sleeves .''

'' Alright , I order you to put this dress on if not you have to leave this castle . ''

'' Ok , then I will leave this castle . ''

'' Are you serious ? '' Serious and an idiot .

'' Yes,I am . ''

'' Fine , you can have the red dress with long sleeves .'' And the victory is mine .

'' O thank you my princess for showing me such kindness .'' I say theatrical .

'' Right,just get dressed for the ball . '' Anna said it while going out of the room where I was staying .

I look at the red dress with short sleeves it looked nice and probably would great to wear it , but I can't,not since then . So,I put on the red dress with long sleeves . With long black hair and red dress I looked mystical . It felt nice to be in dress , but then I started to walk . The high hills as always was killing my feet . Why did they were invented ? The doctors already proved that they are bad for your legs . And how some women can walk in them all day long ? It is because I am bit tomboy that I don't understand why ? And now I am front of my hell . The stairs . Ok Abi,you can do this . Slow,careful steps .

'' At what are you looking so intense ? '' Anna asks as I try to keep straight face while I am going through my hell stairs .

'' I enjoy the view . ''

'' View of what ? A Wall ? ''

'' Yes , very amazing wall , very good made.''

''Right it is .''

Finally,I am down from the hell .

'' So we have some time till the ball starts , let's go do something fun . '' And so we're out to do something fun , Anna's kind of fun , like stealing chocolate , chasing after Olaf , all this activities helped to make the pain go away from my feet , now I can't feel them . But the time passed fast , it was time for the ball .

Musicians where waiting as royalties entered the ball room . Then Elsa entered the room , in the brief second our eyes met, but then she looked at her guests . The ball started . It was time to play some music . While I was playing the grand piano I seen that Elsa always declined a dance sometimes Anna dance instead of Elsa with the one who asked the dance . Did she really don't dance ? After some songs musicians decided its time for break .

I needed some fresh air , so I went outside . I looked up , it was clear evening , there could be seen stars . Are one of those stars my home world star . I hear footsteps nearing and I turn around . A men , with two glasses of wine approached me .

'' Good evening , I thought maybe you want some wine , you make everyone enjoy this evening , but could not your self . '' The men said smiling .

'' Sorry , but I have to decline the wine , I don't drink , but I do enjoy this evening , I enjoy every moment of the music . '' Wow , I didn't think I will this easy talk with this new person .

'' My apologies , and I didn't introduce myself. Prince Leopold of Glowing Islands . ''

'' Abigail Heartlock .''

'' You are in many people talks today , in good way , I beautiful pianist and fearsome fighter with sapphire sword . '' Ok just don't , keep straight face , ignore the smell . But seems prince seen my fight with my face .

'' Is something wrong ? '' I sigh .

'' Sorry,but I need to be honest with you . I hate alcohol,I even hate smell of it .'' The prince looks at me and turns around and walks away . Great,you offend him . But then he puts glasses of wine down and comes back .

'' Is it better ? '' He asks smiling .

'' Yes,I am sorry . ''

'' Don't be,is really nice that you act honest around me,it's hard when people don't show their true self because of your royal status .''

''It's hard when you can't show your true self.''

''Where could be found I talent like you . ''

I laugh little bit,''In the middle of forest .''

'' So,I need to go to forest ? ''

'' Yes,and I advice to visit Oakens,they say there is the best sauna . ''

''Who knows,maybe in future I will visit it . ''

''Seems like the break is coming to end,I need to get back in . ''

As I and Prince Leopold was entering,he spoke, ''You look mysterious Abigail,like you aren't from this world .''

''Maybe I am not .'' I looked up and see that Elsa was looking at me with an ice-cold look . I am late ? Don't seems like it . Maybe something happen while I was outside,better faster go to grand piano . After some time,there was other break . I see Elsa exit the ball room . I don't know why,but I follow her . She enters the library so do I . Elsa did look surprised to see me here .''

''Didn't think you will come in library in your break .''

''Nether did I ''

I sigh, '' Was my performance bad ? ''

''Of course not . Why you think it was ? ''

''You didn't dance,I thought maybe it was because of my playing .'' Maybe that's way you where giving me that ice-cold look .

'' No, it's because I don't dance . I did take waltz lesson,but truly didn't learn it . ''

So,she doesn't dance . Then an idea came to my mind . But is it that good idea ? Its could be good or very bad decision . So,lets find out .

''Shall I teach you ? '' I say it and stretch my hand .

Elsa smiles, ''So, how will you do it without music . ''

''Create it in your mind .''

Elsa looks at my hand and in the end places her hand on my .

'' I hope it's worth to dance with you . '' It has to be,because my dance teacher was a demon,my best friend herself . I remember the day,that's all started .

I and Ethan were playing some fighting games and I was totally wining it,even in game world I rule,but then Mia crashes in the room and says, '' What are you doing with your life ? ''

''Mia you play video games to .'' I answered it still looking at the screen .

'' I am not talking about video games . Dancing . You two don't know how to dance ! ''

'' Do hero's need to know how to dance ? '',Ethan asked curios,but in that give me wining opportunity . I heard Mia going somewhere,but that doesn't mattered, because I am one punch from my victory . As my character was on his way to give the final punch and so declare my victory,the screen turned black . I looked up to see Mia holding contact .

''MIA,that's rude to do something like this,when people are on their way to victory .''

''Well,it's rude when person is ignored by people that she is talking to . ''

''Seriously,why I need learn dancing right in this moment ?''

''Because we don't know what will happen in the future,maybe you will get married faster than you think .'' Do we seriously have this conversation ?

''I told you before I will not get married ! ''

''Ok,enough with the talk,lets go dance . '' And then she gave us the Mia's scary look .

''I think we only can now die our surrender . '',Ethan whispered to me . And so the dance lessons started,and Mia wasn't the nicest teacher,but the result amazing dancing skills .

And now back to the library . The dance started . It started slow as Elsa needed to remember the moves,but then she let me lead her . I don't know about Elsa,but I had the most amazing waltz music in my head and amazing dance partner front of me . As they say the world around disappeared . There was only the feeling of joy of the dance . There was beautiful blue eyes meeting mine . I wished I could dance longer with the owner of this blue eyes,but music in my head started to disappear and the dance ended .

''Who know,that my first dance would be in the library .'' Elsa said still holding my hand .

''But did you enjoy it ? ''

''Yes,I did . ''

It was a good decision .


	11. Chapter 11

**In this chapter I used lyrics from Avril Lavigne song Complicated .**

* * *

As the dance ended it was time to go back,break time was almost over . But still Elsa didn't dance in the ball room,maybe she doesn't want yet to dance front of other people .

As the ball was ending and the guests start to leave,prince Leopold walked to me . ''I think we will met again,Abigail Heartlock .''

''No one can see the future . ''

''Yes,but I have,how should say it,a feeling that we will meet again . So,see you soon .'' A feeling ? Has he something like me . I need to ask,but the prince was already gone . Maybe next time,when we meet . But now I think its time for a rest .

The next day started as it was sometimes here,interesting,as Anna dragged me to the Library . Now we are sitting there and playing a game of chess .

''It was amazing ball,don't you think so to ? '' That smile,that Anna have right now,makes me uneasy . She is up to something .

''Yes,it was quite nice . '' I say carefully .

''I could not choose who is the best dance partners . '' Where is she going with this ?

''But then I decided to go to the library . '' What ? So she knows .

''Oh,so you seen,well,I was teaching Elsa how to dance . '' I say calmly .

''Abigail,you can stop acting,I know you like my sister . ''

'' WHAT ! ''

''We are in the library you should not talk so load here and its clear as a day,that you like her,you are like a love-sick puppy around Elsa . '' Love ? I am not in love with Elsa . I don't believe in love .

''What did you eat for breakfast ? ''

''Stop denying it,you both are so obvious . '' Both ?

''What are you talking about ? ''

''At the ball Elsa's gaze many times drifted to direction where you were playing . When you entered the room with the evil prince,she stopped smiling and talking to me,and gave you a look that could kill,it's called a jealously Abigail . ''

''Prince Leopold isn't evil and Elsa wasn't jealous ! ''

''Don't tell me you like the prince ! ''

''I don't like anybody . I am Abigail Heartlock,my heart is locked .'' I don't like Elsa . But you did faint from her beauty . Maybe I just fainted from the days craziness . But you think she looks like a goddess . Well that's true,but she looks just to amazing and … even my brain is giving me a hard time . Just give me a break .

''But Elsa has the key to your heart . ''

''No,she doesn't .''

''Yes,she does . '' Of course,Elsa needed to walk in the library right now.

''Hi,Elsa,we where just talking about you … Ouch .'' I hit Anna's leg under the table .

''Are you alright Anna ? ''

''Yes just a '' cramp '' attacked my leg,but there is something I want to ask you . '' I am giving Anna a look, '' Don't you dare to set up something .''

''What is it ? ''

''I was thinking to go to the bakery shop,but this '' cramp '',so could you please go,I need some chocolate cookies . ''

''Sure . ''

'' You know in the castle is much safer than in street,so I think Abigail should go with you .''

''Well,shall we then go .''

''Of course . ''

Anna have a smile on her face as we exit the room . Just great .

As we walk to the bakery shop,I hear some people whisper about Elsa's power,they seemed scared,but most of town's people showed respect to the queen . In they eyes could be seen,that they were happy . Arendelle indeed was a wealthy and a happy place and had a powerful ruler . Seriously,why Anna thinks that Elsa likes me ? Me and her are in so different levels,I am just a girl who doesn't belong to this world,but she is the queen of this world .

''Is everything alright ? '' Elsa's voice brings me back from my thoughts .

''Yes,I was just thinking that Arendelle is lucky to have a ruler like you . ''

''You do,but I think I am not that great,there is possibility that I could … '' Could ? Is she talking about …

''That somehow you lose control over your power ? ''

''Yes . ''

''You already proved that you can control them,it just a fear that the past gives you . Past makes people some times doubt them self,but you should remember the past, live for today and look brightly at the future .'' You can,you are strong . I am just weakling .

''So I need to let it go ? ''

As we were walking back to the castle,full hands with a chocolate cookies for Anna,there was a fight between two towns people . There was a feeling that I need to do something . I think I have an idea .

''Hey,you two ! '' They looked at me .

''Do you care for your queen ? ''

''Of course we do .''

''Then why are you fighting,the queen is fighting for Arendelle,for the happiness in here . Look around,there is a beauty all around . Why are you fighting ? ''

''This apple,I saw it first . ''

''As always you lie,I saw it first and I will take it . '' Seems like they are fighting over smallest things . But there is a story .

''There is enough apple for anyone,but if it is about this one special apple that there is a story . There lived a boy and a girl,they always were fighting , even over smallest things . One day they fight over an apple,but then the apple break in two halves .'' ,I went to take the apple and break it in two halves ,''As the apple was in halves the object of dispute wasn't anymore they sit under the apple tree and eat the apple half and somehow they start to talk and first time in years they didn't fight,and learned that they have a lot of common . After years they married . In they own they are one half of apple and there is a times,when they don't understand each other,but together they make they perfect apple . '' The people looked amaze . The two stopped to fight .

''You are the castles pianist,we had heard that you have a beautiful voice too,could you sing something .''

''Well,if we aren't in a hurry ? '' I looked at Elsa . She nodded agreeable .

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?__  
__Lay back, it's all been done before__  
__And if you could only let it be__  
__You will see__  
__I like you the way you are__  
__When we're drivin' in your car__  
__And you're talking to me one on one__  
__But you've become_

_Somebody else 'round everyone else__  
__You're watching your back like you can't relax__  
__You're tryin' to be cool__  
__You look like a fool to me__  
__Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?__  
__I see the way you're__  
__Acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated__  
__And life's like this you,__  
__You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into__  
__Honestly, you promised me _

_I'm never gonna find you fake it__  
__No, no, no_

_You come over unannounced__  
__Dressed up like you're somethin' else__  
__Where you are ain't where it's at you see, you're making me__  
__Laugh out when you strike your pose__  
__Take off all your preppy clothes__  
__You know, you're not fooling anyone__  
__When you've become_

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me__  
__Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?__  
__I see the way you're__  
__Acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated__  
__And life's like this you,__  
__You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into__  
__Honestly, you promised me, _

_I'm never gonna find you fake it__  
__No, no, no_

_No, no, no __  
__No, no, no __  
__No, no, no_

Then some people started to play some music instruments , its looked like some kind a celebration .

'' We should now celebrate apple halves day . ''

'' Yes , that's a good idea .'' The town's people talked .

'' Seems like you made a new festival . '' Elsa said .

'' Yes , it seems like it . '' How did that turn out like this ?

'' Shall we dance . '' Elsa wanted to dance ?

'' Sure . ''

Its was amazing first apple halve fest . The music was great . After few dance , we decided to take a break , then I see Anna coming here .

'' What everyone is celebrating ? ''

'' The apple halves day. And here are yours chocolate cookies . ''

'' Apple halves day ? ''

'' I will tell you the story later . '' Who know , that a trip to the bakery shop can make a new celebration .

As we were going back to the castle Anna whispered '' So you did make the alone time longer .'' Here we go again .

'' Don't start it . ''

'' Fine . '' But Anna still had the smile .

I thought that I will be in a trouble when I became Anna's body guard , but now I am in different kind of trouble . I see that Elsa looks happy , well , seems she enjoyed this day .


	12. Chapter 12

_Where did I go this time or maybe this is a dream . I look around,this place looks familiar . This tree ? Now I_ remember,this_ place it's where I lived before . As a child,I always was fascinated by this tree,they made something like a tunnel . I thought that maybe it's a tunnel to magical world place,well,with a portal I did go to another world,its like my childhood dream came true . _

_''Seems like I again didn't believe enough to get to the other side of the tunnel.'' That voice and then I see me, little me . It's a vision ? _

_''As always trying to get to another world,Abigail .'' Isn't that Mister Lukas voice ? _

_''Hello,Mister Lukas,yes,I am trying.'' _

_''In the past,there was people with a strong believe that could do that .'' _

_'' And I, too, one day for sure .'' And little me run away as I remember correctly than again trying to get to the other world . Do I really believed in magic,so much as a child . _

_I hear Mister Lukas sigh . ''I am_ sorry,Abigail,there_ isn't anything I could do,they already seen you,be strong.'' _

_That was weird, its like he could see me . I need answers . I was trying to move,but I could not . I was trying to speak,but could not . Then the dream started to disappear and I awake . _

It was the weirdest dream I ever had,it was like memory,but more vivid . What that suppose to mean ? I was meant to be here ? Ok,my brainstorm will not get me anywhere,I should sleep .

Turn left .

Turn right .

Turn left .

Turn right .

No use,the sleep will not return in this moment . I think,I will take a walk around the castle .

As I was going,I heard noise coming from the kitchen . A mouse . I look in the kitchen,yep,a chocolate mouse .

''It's not healthy to eat in the middle of the night .'' Anna jumps a bit .

''Abigail,could you please not scare people like this and what are you doing here ? ''

''Could not sleep and I think I will have a glass of water .''

''Could not sleep ? Did you have thoughts that could not leave your head,was they about one special person ?'' Not again .

''No,I didn't .'' And I didn't,the dream wake me up .

''Don't deny it,you like her .''

''I don't .''

''Right,you don't,when you danced with her you ''didn't'' look like you want to kiss her .''

''WHAT ! '' Kissing her ! Yeah,right,why would I kiss those sweet lips,that probably would nicest thing to do . WHAT ! What I am thinking . I not gone kiss her,but didn't mind if that would happen . NO . Overload . Overload . You should restart your brain .

''So what thoughts made you blush like this ? ''

''I don't have any thoughts like that ! ''

''Yes,you do . ''

''No,I don't . ''

''Yes,you do .''

''What's all the noise right now ? '' Why Elsa ? Why do you always have to be near,when something like this happens .

''Elsa,you are just in time for a midnight conversation,come,here is free chair .'' And that chair just has to be so near me . Why are you so lucky Anna,but I don't want to kiss Elsa even that her lips look so … WHERE I AM LOOKING . I turn my head away,but there Anna is laughing about me . Can this be more embarrassing . I put my head on the table .

''Abigail,are you alright ? '' I hear Elsa asking .

''Yes,never felt better ! '' Right . I think it will be a long day . But this time luck was on my side,because Anna was too sleepy to set up things . And finally the evening came,some deserved rest .

Blood,blood_ everywhere !_ _No_,so_ much blood.'' It was your fault ! '' No , no , no !_

''Abigail ! Wake up ! '' I sit up and see Elsa was the one waking me up .

Just a nightmare . Again,this nightmare . I thought I would never see it again .

''Relax,it was just a nightmare .'' Elsa was saying while holding me in embrace .

''I know,just wished I never see it again . ''

''Again ? ''

''You see I … ''

''You always hold your necklace when you are nervous .''

''That's,like it takes some part of my nervousness,it's like bond .'' It's only that I have left necklace and music .

''It's been second night that you don't sleep,you should try to get some sleep. ''

''Ok,I will try .'' Then I felt lips on my cheek . ''Goodnight Abigail . '' And then Elsa walks out of the room . Goodnight ? How I suppose to sleep now,after this,after you kissed me on the cheek . Elsa,you have no idea what power you have over me .

After this sleepless night,I was walking like zombie .

''You don't look so well Abigail .''

''A sleepless night .''

''A sleepless night after the talk with Elsa ? '' Damn,Anna and her midnight snacks .

''It was just a talk .'' Yes a talk what ended with a kiss on the cheek .

''So,why are you blushing now,it means that there was more . Did you kiss her ? ''

''I DID NOT . ''

''O,never thought that Elsa would make the first move,so she kissed you . ''

''She only kissed me on the cheek . '' Great,why did you tell her .

I can see Anna's smile grow . ''Well,that's a step in the right direction . Seems your feelings are growing stronger . ''

''Anna,please stop,I already had thought about my feelings for Elsa all night . ''… My brain that is lacking sleep,just made the biggest mistake . Now my peaceful days are over .

''Finally,you accepted your feelings .''

I didn't have the power to talk back to Anna,I just found nearest wall and hit my head against it .

''Abigail,look who is walking there ! '' I look up,of course,it is Elsa . What I should do ? I need to find a way to calm down my feelings . I need to be away from Elsa as much as I can . Easier said than done,when you are Anna's bodyguard,and she is in a mission to get more alone time for me and Elsa . But now I am on my own mission .


	13. Chapter 13

**I ****didn't think I will publish this chapter today , but here it is , enjoy :)**

* * *

She is like a magnet , it's like I know where she is and I want to be near her . After the dance I was like in heaven , but when the ball ended , I seen her talking with the prince . I was angry , angry at the prince for talking with her . I didn't know what it was then , but now I know , it was jealously . After that I started releasing my feelings . I had sleepless night , thinking about all this . Sleep wasn't coming , so I walked around , a talking got my attention .

'' I don't have any thoughts like that .''

'' Yes , you do .''

'' No , I don't .''

'' Yes , you do . ''

A thoughts like that ? I wish I could know what she is thinking . What would she think of the feelings I have . After this sleepless night I needed some rest , but something just keep me up . I heard a scream . I know who screamed . I needed go to her . I hold her as she was trying to relax . Again she was holding the necklace . A snowflake necklace isn't that ironic . There was something she was hiding , but I will not ask her about that, she needs rest , but before I could stop myself I kissed her on the cheek . She looked surprised and after a second started to blush . After I closed her room doors I blushed myself . Her room doors ? Is this home for her ? I wish it was . But her reaction ? Does she have some feelings too ? I need to find out no matter what the outcome will be . But these past three days she is like a ghost . I can see glimpse of her , but when I turn around she is gone ,but today it will change , finally , after three days I will see you , my ghost .

* * *

I am genius . I did my mission . I am as faraway from Elsa as I can . At first I thought it would be hell harder with Anna around , but her attention was easy drifting away to other things . Now is time for my chocolate cookies move .

'' Hi , Anna here is … '' I was interrupted by Anna pulling me to direction where was the castle door .

'' No time to waste .''

'' Where are we going ? '' And then I see Sven and a sledge , in the sledge was sitting Elsa .

'' We are going to Elsa's ice castle .'' No, no ,no , then my all hard work will be for nothing . I tried to speak , but Anna already pulled me into the sledge , right next to Elsa . My heart is beating like crazy . Its awkward , but then Elsa speaks .

'' Did not see you around this past days , where had you been ?''

'' Busy , bodyguard duty .'' And busy trying to run away from you .

'' Well , then in this trip you can relax a little bit .'' When you are around , not a chance .

So now that we are on the move , I try not to look at Elsa . At first the ride was quite, but then Anna decided to sing some songs and sometimes trying to make conversation between me and Elsa and then giving me a angry look for not making the conversation longer . It was little bit awkward ride , but now we can see the castle . Its amazing . Elsa has so much power , she can even build a castle and she is great architect too .

As we where steeping out of the sledge , Sven who was free from sledge run to the ice stairs , trying to walk on them , with definite look on his face , but failed .

'' I think , me and Kristoff should stay with Sven , we can't live him alone .'' Damn , with all my hard work , she still wins in the end . I see that Kristoff wanted to say something , but the look on Anna's face made him close his mouth .

Elsa already was stepping on the stairs , making new ice on them , some of them was already melted from warmer weather . We entered the castle , there could be seen a battle scars , arrows and a sharp ice . The battle after whose Elsa became a prisoner and after that was almost killed by Hans , but Anna saved her . After that accident about Hans was only heard that he returned to his homeland , but after that he disappeared . If he is up to something and that something is Arendelle , he better think twice , because I totally would kick his ass .

A big snowman enters the room. '' Elsa ! ''

'' Marshmallow its been a long time , you should apologias to Kristoff and Anna , I know I made it that way , but still , they are outside waiting . I think you will became friends . '' After that Marshmallow was going happy outside as he was out the door's closed , but he didn't even touch them ? Did Elsa close the door ? Why ?

'' Why were you running away from me this past three days ? '' Was it so obvious ? I see Elsa step closer , it takes all my willpower not to step back .

'' I wasn't .'' I try to sound calm , but feel that the nervousness is overflowing me .

'' Why are you so nervous right now ? '' Because you are already so close to me .

'' I am just … '' I am imagine things or it's like the distance keeps getting smaller and smaller . She is so close , but then suddenly my nervousness was gone , there was just a feeling , a feeling when a friend is in trouble and then the name came in my mind .

'' Anna is in danger ! '' I run to the exit , the door opens . I see Anna climbing on Marshmallow . What the hell is she thinking !? Then I see her leg slip and then she falls , very bad , I am already near her . I can see that her leg is bleeding . Blood . No , she will not , everything will be ok , Kristoff already is taking care of her , but the memories , the dream comes to my mind . My legs felt so weak , I fall down in the snow . Why now ? Why that dream has to come back when something like this happen . I hear a voice in my head saying '' Its your fault ! ''

'' No , no , I am sorry ! '''I say out load . The tears starts to fall .''

'' Abigail ! What are you talking about , how this is your fault ? It was my stupid idea again . ''

Anna says something , but I cant hear what she is saying , my mind is in torture , but then I feel a hand on my shoulder , my vision starts to clear , I see Elsa looking at me concerned .

'' Come , stand up , we should go back to the castle . '' With a trembling legs and Elsa's help,I manage to get to the sledge . I am resting my head on Elsa's shoulder , my feelings right now doesn't matter , I am just to tired to think .

* * *

**Well , that was one emotional chapter .**


	14. Chapter 14

**In this chapter I used lyracis from two Avril Lavigne songs Nobody's home and I'm with you .**

* * *

As we were in front of the castle, I run quickly in and went to my room . Why ? Everything was alright,but then the dream and the accident front of the ice castle . I screamed into the pillow and after that started smashing it, the feathers fly all around .

''Abigail ! Let me in ! '' I hear Anna,trying to get in . Sorry,Anna,but my past still haunts me . After some time Anna gave up .

The evening had come . I need to calm down . I walk out of the room . The grand piano, it's the only thing that will help me now . I started to play .

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside_

_With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside_

_With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah_

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside_

As the song ended, I felt tears flowing .

I fall on the bed exhausted . The sleep came quickly .

_Blood,so much blood ! No, it suppose to be a happy day . No,no,NO !_

Again,this nightmare . I hear the door's opening, Elsa walks in .

''Again,the nightmare ?''

''Yes .''

''I heard you playing, it's like the song was about you . ''

I hold my necklace . Grandpa and Mia knows the full story,Ethan just half of it . Can I tell her ? Elsa comes and holds my hand . I sigh and open the necklace, there is a photo of my mom .

''The bond ?''

''Yes,the bond with my mother . ''

''Now I see from where you get your beauty .''

I smile sadly ''Yes,many people say I am copy of her,with my looks and with my piano playing . The most amazing time was when me and mom played together and when dad was sober . '' Seems like I already started my story, so now I have no choice, I have to continue .

''But that times were like a miracle for me, dad always had problems with alcohol, he drunk too much and too often, and of that there wasn't peace at home . Some nights when I waked up, I could hear mom crying, of course, when dad was sober, he apologized, he still loved me and mom, but he started to drink daily and then mom decided to go away from him . I was sad that we all could not live together, but mom always tried to make me happy, and so it was the day before my 8 birthday, that day was supposed to be a happy day, but then we get in an accident because of a drunk man .'' A car accident, when a drunk driver crushed in mom's car.

''Abigail, it's alright, don't continue if it's hard for you .''

''No,I have already started so I need to finish . There was blood,so much blood . I get through with this … '' I stretch up my shirt sleeves . On my left arm is deep,long scar . Elsa now holds both of my hands .

''But mom died . After that I lived with dad, but the loss of mom and the alcohol break his mind . He started to blame me for mom's dead,and as 8 yeah old child,I started to believe because then I didn't know about his broken mind . After that I isolated myself from other people, I remember I cried all night and asked for forgiveness, but after a month, grandpa took me and I started to heal, but still sometimes the past haunted me, just recently the nightmares were gone, but now before this incident …''

''Don't blame yourself for what happened, it was just a nightmare, and my reckless sister, just needed to get in some trouble.''

''I know, but the past doesn't let go of me . ''

''Remember the past,live for today and look brightly at the future,doesn't it sound familiar ?''

''Yes,but there is a difference,you are strong,but I am weak .''

''I think that the Arendelle people would think differently,you showed them that you have a strong will . Come,lets go .''

''So where are we going,not to Arendelle people in this late hour .'' We entered the ballroom .

''Play something .'' I started to play, all around started to snow .

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Elsa's magic created a new world in the ballroom . It was beautiful .

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yeah yeah_

We are a good duet . A pianist and a snow queen .

''I know, you don't think of this place as a home,but you are always welcome here as it was your home .''

I smiled, the first real smile in this day . ''Thank you .''


	15. Chapter 15

In the end my mission failed . How I am suppose hide my feelings,when I can't even run away, and now we have a picnic in the garden .

As I and Anna were walking there,I could already see Kristoff and Sven,they shared a carrot,they ate it like there is no worries in the world,yes like worries about hygiene .

So the picnic started,Elsa told that she will come bit later,but now I somehow started to show my acting skills . ''Imagine that this is a skull .'' I said, and hold in my hand an apple .

''Why a skull ?''

''It's just for the act,just look .''

''But I don't have a skull or bones .''

''I know Olaf,it's just theater.''

''To be,or not to be,that is the question.'' As I was to continue speech from The Hamlet scene,Sven stole the apple .

''Hey,give back the skull.''

''Didn't you make the apple half celebration ?''

''I am not like you Kristoff,I will not share an apple with reindeer .'' But Sven already eats the apple .

''You may be won this battle,but you will not win this war .''After I said that I launched at Sven . He is like a dog in reindeer skin,and so we started to play . I seen a glimpse of Elsa,so she finally here . Olaf joined with me and Sven in this play,As I was chasing after them,I could see that Elsa was watching me,I think blushed from that,but my cheeks were already red from running around .

After some time,I felt exhausted and fall into the grass . Sven and Olaf had much more energy left,so they continue running around . I heard Anna and Kristoff talking,seems like I run some distance away from the picnic place .

As I was sleeping in the grass,I could hear footsteps,getting closer where I was .

''You look peaceful sleeping in the grass .'' Elsa .

''Why don't you join me then ? '' Wow,that was bold .

''I think,I pass .''

I open my eyes . I don't know where did all this boldness come from,but if I have it,I use it .

I quickly stood up and hug Elsa and made here fall backwards,as we almost reached the ground I slowed the fall . As Elsa released her grip of me,I carefully put her in the grass,she was trying to hide her blushing face with her hand . So,I can make her blush . Now we lay beside .

''Well, it is nice to lay here,but you should not surprise me like this,my powers might hurt you .''

''But you didn't ''

''Abigail .''

''Fine,but you should not all the time be the Queen Elsa,be just Elsa for once too .''

''It's not a bad idea,but for this surprise, I want something in exchange .'' In exchange ? What would it be ?

''What is that you want ?''

''Midnight walk,tonight,will you go ?'' Midnight walk,I didn't expect something like this,but this sounds fun,I just need to keep my feeling in check .

''Sure .''

''Great,then meet me here tonight .'' She stood up and walked away .

So then it's a midnight date . NO . Stop thinking like that,it's just a walk . A walk in midnight time . They say that in midnight magical things happen .


	16. Chapter 16

A dress or a pants and jacket ? What should I use for tonight's walk . Calm down,it's just a walk .

''Is there something that you are not telling me Abigail ?'' And I totally can't tell about the walk to Anna,then she will not leave me in peace .

''There is nothing to hide .''

''You and Elsa have dreamy eyes,there is something going on between you two . '' You can't hide that kind of thing from Anna .

''There is nothing special .''

''Well,if there is,then you should give her a gift,a rose,it's very romantic .''

A rose? Well,I could give her a rose,but not that kind of rose that you are imagining now .

''If it is ok with you,can I leave your side earlier ? I have something to do .''

''You know that you shouldn't take this body-guard task ,so seriously,of course,you can .''

''Then I am going .''

I think,I still have time to make it .

After hours,it's finally ready,a gift for Elsa,and just in time,it's almost the time for the midnight walk .

The moon and the stars shine brightly tonight,its peaceful and beautiful night . I stand under the tree where earlier we were sleeping in the grass .

I see Elsa coming,she is wearing her ice dress . With the moon shining at her,she looks breath-taking . I am truly lucky human to see something like this .

''You look charming tonight Abigail .''

''Thank you,you look a,amazing .'' Don't start to stutter now and don't make a fool of yourself .

''Thank you . Are you hiding something behind your back ? ''

''Yes,just this,it's for you .'' I give her a rose made of paper .

''It's beautiful . Each day there is something new that I learn about you .''

''It's just a thing I learned long time,and there nothing more to know about me .'' Only that I am from another world .

'' Shall we then start our walk ? ''

The walk was quiet,but it was comfortable,then Elsa took my hand in hers and of course I blushed,my heart started to beat faster,but Elsa just had a smile on her face .

There was a willow tree in our path,we walked under it,Elsa stopped .

''You didn't answer my question . ''

''What question ?''

''The one I asked in the ice castle . Why where you running away from me ?'' Oh,that question . Great,what I should tell her ?

'' I wasn't running from you .''

''Then from what ?''

''From my feelings .'' From feelings that you awakened in me .

''Feelings ?''

''Yes,feelings that made me stay up all night . Feelings that I wish to keep locked in my heart,but with each day is harder to do so .'' Feeling that I am hiding,but want to show you .

''It's sad that I can't call you a raven .'' Raven ? Why not ? Aren't we friends,but that would be nice if we were not friends,but something different .

A beautiful snowflakes start to dance around , and Elsa now is so close to me,and again it feels like the distance keeps getting smaller between us . My heart feels like it's in on a race,it's beating faster and faster .

''Why not,aren't we friends ?'' But something in her eyes sparks , she is like searching for an answer in my eyes . I am feeling weak under her gaze,I am mesmerized by her beauty . I am starting to get dizzy and its starting to get harder to breath here .

She smiles,seems she find the answer that she was looking for .

''Yes, friends,but I want to be something more special than friend,my mysterious Raven .'' Then our lips meet . Her lips felt amazing . This moment felt amazing, it's like the time stopped . With this kiss, I and Elsa said our feelings loader then in words .

The kiss ended,but I still felt dizzy,I was like melting from Elsa's touch . Ice queen had the power of fire over me . Fire of passion . She has the key to my heart .

I finally look around . The willow tree was completely frozen . It truly looked like the time stopped .

''You,only you,can have me,the different kind of raven .''

''Shall we then dance,my Raven .''

''Anything you wish for .''

And so we danced under the frozen willow tree, only the moon and stars watching over us . Midnight is a truly magical time .


	17. Chapter 17

**Feeling nostalgic , sitting and listening to beautiful music,when the candle is burning,that is why,I** **decided to upload one more chapter today .**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far . :)**

* * *

I was going trough the town like the happiest person in Arendelle ,after the midnight walk I truly felt like one . But seems that the Arendelle people are in some kind worry . I heard them, saying names like Stormland or king Noel . I should ask Elsa later who he is,but now I am on my way to meet Kristoff and Anna .

* * *

'''Did you hear what town's people was saying,the king of Stormland is on his way to Arendelle .''

''Don't worry Anna,he is only going to Arendelle in friendly visit,some trade and political talks .''

''Yes,that's how it looks like,but the rumors say otherwise .''

Prince Noel became king after his brother was thrown into jail,he was a treat to Stormland,well,that's what Prince now king Noel says,but there are things that show,that Noel wanted to be king . After he became king there was new laws,more strict than ever seen before,but not only that . He started a war with Stormland neighbor lands,and again it was because they were a treat to Stormland . The neighbor lands were small,and only if the rulers of that lands gone crazy,only then they would attack Stormland . Everybody knows about Stormland military power .

''Relax Anna . Elsa is the ice queen . Stormland would think twice before attack someone like her .''

''Yes,but I am still worried about her .'' Then I see Abigail coming . I got an idea . With this idea,I will shoot two rabbits with one shot .

''Let's go to the castle Abigail .''

''What?But I just got here .''

I didn't give her a choice in this,because I have the perfect plan .

* * *

Now I am back, from my short trip,because apparently there is something in the castle,that Anna needs .

We enter a room,there is Elsa,she looks up . My heart skips a beat,but I will not think about last night now,because Anna is clearly up to something .

''Hi Elsa . I heard that the king Noel of Stormland will visit Arendelle,and I heard some rumors about him . The rumors make me uneasy . You will be around a dangerous man,of course,I will be too,but you will do the talking and so on,and I am not in such great danger as you are,and Kristoff will be around if something would happen . So,not to let me worry so much,I think, Abigail from now on will be your bodyguard . That's all,bye .'' And with that Anna was gone . She talks fast .

''That was interesting .'' Elsa says as coming closer to me .

''Yeah,but what is the danger she was talking about ? ''

''Just reputation of Stormland,it's nothing to worry about,I will handle this situation .''

''Still, even the town's people are worried,and that makes me worried to . I can't just stop worr..''

I could not finish my sentence as Elsa kissed me . Well,I kind a like this method,how to make me stop from talking .

''You should not worry,everything will be alright,because now you are my bodyguard .''

''Sorry,didn't take my sword today .''

But I have a bad feeling . I never felt something so strong before,and there is one way to describe it . I am scared . Scared from something I don't know yet,but I feel that it's coming closer . I hold Elsa tighter .

''Abigail?''

''Just please be careful,there probably will be times when I will not be around you,so please be careful,its scares me that something might happen to you .''

''I will . You truly are wonderful person,Abigail . A person with pure heart,and now I have such amazing person in my live . A shoulder to lean on,when it's the most needed .''

But still the fear didn't go away .


	18. Chapter 18

**I already finished writing the story on paper . It will be 28 . chapters long,so there is still a long way to go . I will try to upload the chapters as fast as I can .**

**I have already started writing new story,Elsa and OC pair again,and I want to get faster over with Song of frozen,so that my attention is fully on the new story,that I am writing now .**

**And now just enjoy this story . :)**

* * *

The next day started early,because the delegation of Stormland was on the way,and for them will be held a ball . This time I will not be a pianist,but Elsa's bodyguard .

There were many rumors about Stormland,and that made me nervous . I better keep watch on them . I don't want to anything to happen in Arendelle,because here is my friends . Here is Elsa .

''You seem like you are in deep thoughts .'' Kristoff brings me back to reality .

''Yes,I am,about the ball . This one will not be as fun as the last one was .''

''Even Anna is not happy for the ball . The worries in the end get to me too . I started to remember stories aboutStormland,that my family told .'' As I remember correctly,he was raised by trolls . They are magical creatures,so the stories in some way has to be connected with the magic .

''What kind of stories ?''

''I don't remember them well,they were told to me when I was a little kid,but I remember something about the black diamond .''

''Well,there is a some kind a darkness from Stormland,but I don't think it comes from the diamonds .'' More like from the King Noel .

''I have to go now,we both have work to do .''Yes,the bodyguard job .

I enter the room where Elsa is .

''Seems like everyone is on edge with their worries . Anna even wanted that I freeze the water,so that they could not dock here . ''

''Well,I think it's because of the Hans incident .''

''I just don't want a dispute with Stormland . They are too powerful to be taken lightly .''

''I can't say that I am happy,that they will be here this all week,but I just need to be as close to you as I can, keeping you save .''

Elsa smiles ''Well,you have to make up for the time,when you were running from me .''

''Sorry,my queen,but I had a dizzy feeling when I looked at you,it was so strong that I might have faint from that .''

''Like in our first meeting ?'' The first meeting,I think it's already two weeks,maybe more . In this time,so much have happened,my life will never be the same .

''Abigail?''

''Sorry,today I have a lot in my mind . Lets go,we should get ready for the ball .''

So,the time is come . People started to enter the ballroom and then a tall man with dark hair entered the room,that's defiantly King Noel . He just smells like trouble .

''Queen Elsa,it's an honor to be here .''

''It's an honor that you are my guest .'' Then he looks at me .

''Well,isn't that the famous princess Anna's bodyguard,seems for today queens bodyguard . Your sword as they say truly is a work of art,the sapphire sword looks amazing .''

If I wasn't trained in martial arts,I would probably fall from the pain I was having now . It's from the feeling,but it's like it have battle with another feeling,it doesn't even make sense . The pain I am feeling now,I never had felt that kind of pain . One thing I know for sure it's because of this man . As he entered the room,the inner battle started . I can't show any weakness in front of someone like him . I must speak .

''Thank you,for your kind words .'' In reality, I don't care,what are you thinking about me .

''Well then,Queen Elsa may I ask for I dance ?'' OF COURSE,YOU CAN'T . I am starting to get a headache from this inner battle and from this skunk . But now my headache starts to calm down,because he is going to dance with Elsa . WHAT! She accepted ? Now I am feeling angry . Lucky for the King Noel this is the only ball for this week,because I would rip his head off . I just can't look,when someone like him is dancing with Elsa .

I need some aspirin . He gives me more headache than Ethan and Mia together and I could give grandpa . But will not,because I will not see them again .

''Abigail are you listening ?'' Huh? O,the dance has already ended .

''Sorry,what was you saying?''

''That we should go outside,for a little walk .''

''Ok . ''

As we where to enter the garden,someone started to talk with Elsa .''

''Wait me under the willow tree .''

So,I walked there . The stars shined brightly .

* * *

After the talk with one worried man,I finally was going outside . I already could see Abigail . She was looking at the stars,with sadness in her eyes . Why ?

As I was to call her name,she started to talk .''Hey,Grandpa . How are you doing? I hope that Mia and Ethan are not making too much trouble ,well,I am making,because you worried where I am . I am in a wonderful place,but that place cannot be reached by feet or any kind transport . '' What does she mean by that ?

''Grandpa,I am in different world .''

''What !''

She quickly turns around .

''You heard it all,didn't you ?'' She looks sad and scared .

''Yes . What does this all mean ? Where are you from ? ''

She steps closer . ''We have a ball to attend,after that,I promise I will tell you everything .''

This will be one long ball .

* * *

I thought that this will be long ball,but it ended to quickly . To quickly,because I will have the talk with Elsa .

We enter her room . How I should start it ? Will she believe my story ? This day just keeps giving me a headache .

''Abigail,it was long ball,you should just start the talk .''

''I think I should first explain about my strong 6 sence . For most humans intuition is like a long forgotten knowledge,but it still there . For me the intuition is very strong , it gives me strong feeling when my friends are in trouble,when I need to make a decision and some places …'' So I told Elsa how I get here .

''Why didn't you tell earlier about this ?''

''Why anybody would believe ?''

''There is a talking snowman living in the castle .''

''Right,it's not like in my world,where magic doesn't exist .''

''If there is a portal,there has to be people who can use magic to .''

''That may be right,but the house is abandoned long time ago,so that person,probably,doesn't even know what now is going on with the portal .''

''That is why you looked so sad ?'' I am sad,but…

''I only would go back to my world,when I would know that the portal would bring me back to Arendelle . Of course, it's sad,that I will never see the people from my world,but I am happy in here . Here are my new friends,and a special person .'' I hold Elsa in embrace .

''If a portal would show up and would be in one direction,It will be hard,but I would let you go .''

''You would not have to,because I would not go,I would not leave you .''

''For tonight stay here . I want to wake up and don't worry about that you may be gone .''

''Ok''

I kissed Elsa as if make her worries go away .

When the kiss ended Elsa was smiling .

''It was kind of fun to see you jealous today .''

''When did I was jealous ?''

''When I was dancing with the king Noel .''

''I was not jealous !''

''Then what was the expression on your face when I was dancing with him ?''

''I was just thinking that I should pull out my sword and stop the dance,a man like him doesn't deserve to dance with you .''

''So I can't dance with the Stormland king,but with other people can ?''

''No,you,they…''My mind can't make an answer for this .

''My jealous Raven,I will try not to dance with other people,only when I want to see your jealous expression .''

''Elsa!'' But she just laughs .

''You are cute .'' I blush . She just can't stop teasing me .

''I am tired . I need some sleep,and I suggest you do the same,it will be a long week .''

''It's just a week , after that they will be gone,and everything will back as it use to be .''

One week . 7 days . 168 hours . I think even the minutes will go slowly .


	19. Chapter 19

It's been four days since King Noel is in Arendelle . This four days are like hell for me . King Noel is always around Elsa . He just keeps giving me a headache . Today, how for miracle, the king is nowhere to be seen . Now I have some free time,but then a guard said that there is some trouble, and I should go look what is it .

After getting a sword, because my sapphire sword was nowhere to be found, I am on my way to the street where the trouble is made .

In this street is a very bad feeling . I pull out my sword, I don't want to risk .

Then someone screams and a box fly at my direction . It's so heavy that it makes me fall down .

''You thief !'' ,I see a woman running to me .

''What? No, the box fall from somewhere'' ,yeah, that sounded convincing, but it's true .

''Don't lie . There are many witnesses that can tell that you where the thief and even try to kill me with this sword .''

I see many people on the street . A street that was empty before, now is filled with people .

''I know that I look like I steal this box,but I didn't . The box fall from somewhere . And I am not trying to kill you '',I really don't have time for this . I need to meet Elsa .

''You will not get through with this so easy . The king will know '' ,King? Did she forget that Arendelle doesn't have a king . Maybe she is talking about King Noel . Why he should help them ? They are Arendelle citizens, annoying one's, but still Arendelle people .

I just hope that this incident will not bring trouble for Elsa . Maybe I should investigate who is the thief . But not now . Now I have to meet Elsa .

I see her front of the castle with Anna,Kristoff,Olaf and Sven . Next to them is sledge . Are they thinking to go somewhere ?

Anna is first one to see me,''Finally,you are here . Where had you been ?''

''Sorry,I had some trouble,but where are you going?''

''And you will come with us . We are going to see Kristoff family .'',the trolls? That will be interesting .

As Kritoff was packing something in the sledge,I walked next to Elsa .

''Is it this what you wanted to talk about with me ?''

''Yes, Kristoff family may help you .'',help me? With what ? O, is she talking about the portal .

''Hey, it's like you don't want me here .''

''No, I would never think like that !''

''Relax, I am just kidding . I told you already that I would return to my world only when I know that I would return back to Arendelle . I don't know if I could live without y…'',without you . You truly have my heart .

Then Anna comes,''Hey, you two lets go, I think you had enough alone time when you are alone in the room '',she says, smirking . Why are you trying to kill me .

My mind now takes me to a fantasy world . Fantasies that includes Elsa . STOP! That kind of things is for later, now we have a steady growing relationship . But still the thoughts .

''You both are blushing .''

I look at Elsa and she at me,and then we quickly turn our heads away .

''Ok, you love birds we need to get on the track .''

As I was about to say something to Anna, Elsa pulled me in to sledge and hide her face against my jacket . She said something, but I could not make a word .

''Elsa, I don't understand what are saying .''

''Why does she have to embarrass me like this ?''

''Well, that's Anna ,one hell of matchmaker, after the ball she just couldn't leave it .''

''What do you mean?''

''What, only I get troubled by Anna matchmaker ?''

''That reminds me of a talk you had with Anna in the kitchen . The midnight talk . So, what thoughts you didn't have ?''

Arendelle sister are bad for my health .

''I didn't have thoughts like that … '',shut up! Don't make it worse .

'' You are adorable .'',she just can't stop teasing me .

''That portal truly was a gift . Because of that portal I could meet you Abigail .''

''A portal that changed my life for better .''

We were holding hands, and after we were out of the town, Elsa put her head on my shoulder .

Life could not get better .

* * *

The people of Arendelle say that the queen cares for them and that's her biggest mistake . You can't show kindness, because someone can use it against you . And I will use that against Queen Elsa .

''King Noel, the plan was successful, but Queen Elsa is not in Arendelle now,they say that she will return later .

''Oh,she decided to go for a trip . Well, I hope she will enjoy it .''

She maybe escaped from it now, but just for a short time . I will get what I want .


	20. Chapter 20

I am trying to look surprised to see rocks moving, but already know that they are trolls .

''Kristoff, it's been a long time since your last visit .'',trolls started to gather around him .

''Hi, everyone!'', the trolls turns around hearing Anna's voice .

''Anna and Olaf are here too, and Queen Elsa ,and … Who are you ? Do you need some love advice ? ''

''My name is Abigail and I don't need a love advice .''

''Actually, she didn't believe in love .'',Anna says .

The trolls blink ,''The love is most powerful think on earth!''

''Maybe we should give her that thing .'',I hear them whisper . What that thing?

Then Elsa speaks ,''Could I please speak with Pabbie ?''

Then a troll move closer, ''How can I help you Queen Elsa ?''

''Could we discuss something ?''

''Of course .''

''Abigail, come with us .''

We were going a bit further away from others as finally Pabbie started to speak,'' I guess that the talk is about the portals .''

''Yes, Abigail came to our world through a portal .''

''If you are searching for one, then it's no use . The portals appear when a strong energy is around them, and there is no one in this world that remembers the art of creating a portal .''

''Well, then I will not search for one, this world already became home for me .''

''I see that you sense is very powerful, but it can be manipulated by people that understand it better, so be careful .''

''I will .''

My intuition could be manipulated ? How that can be possible ? It's a magical world so all can happen .

''If that's all, then we should go back .''

As we were going back, I felt someone jump on me,'' Hold her head ! I will give her the nectar .'',what the? I tried to free myself from them, but these trolls are strong ones . One of them opened my mouth and poured some kind of a nectar and in the end, I swallowed it,'' What was that?''

''The nectar of love . It will make you realize that there is love in the world .'',love nectar ? I started to will warmer and I light started to shine from my right side . I turn my head and there I see ... Wow, she is shining so beautifully . Elsa is shining . I can't take my eyes off her .

''Why are you looking at me like that ?''

''You are shining .'',I still continue to look at her .

''O, no . Could it be that she already knows love ? That's means that she is drunk now . Drunk of love .'', the trolls speak . Well, they say that you start to get dizzy and more bold when you are drunk . I am feeling that now .

''Should we have a walk around ? I think there is beautiful places where we can be alone .'',I say to Elsa as the love nectar starts to affect me .

''We should go back to the others . After you get better we can have a walk .''

''What are you talking about Elsa? I have never felt better then now .''

Elsa turns to trolls ,''How long the nectars effect will last ?'',hey, why is she ignoring me .

''After a few hours the effect will be gone .''

''I think it's better faster return to the castle .''

''O, so you want alone time in privacy in the castle . That will do, let's return then .''

''It's not what I meant .''

''So, why then are you blushing now ?'', Elsa's cheeks get more redder .

''I think, I will stay those hours, when the nectar effect disappears ,away from you .''

''Like you can, you are always near me . It will be so easy to find you .'',I get closer to Elsa .

She is still shining so brightly ,''You shine to bright to be unseen .''


	21. Chapter 21

Never give Abigail an alcoholic or magical drink . It makes her more reckless, but she does say more compliments to me . Compliments that makes my heart go faster . She now has a sparkling eyes when she is looking at me .

She is saying that she has a great idea and stood up . In the sledge that's a bad idea, she almost falls out from the sledge, but I got her in time .

She looks angry at Kristoff,'' Damn, Kristoff watch where you are riding ! I didn't even had a chance to perform .''

''In the sledge you are not supposed to perform, but sit .''

''Fine . Sorry, Elsa . Now I can't sing to you a serenade . But I will . Someday I will .'',a serenade ? Where did she get that kind of idea .

''Yes, someday you will, but we have to return to castle without any injuries .''

''Boring . I think I will sleep now .'',as she said that, she put her head in my lap and she did fall asleep . She started to smile,'' Elsa .'', even you are not awake, you make me special .

The clouds were dark . Seems like somewhere was snowing . Hope it will not snow here till we get to the castle .

For luck there wasn't any dark clouds around Arendelle . We are front of the castle, but Abigail still sleeps . I need to wake her up, she needs to go to bed,'' Abigail wake up .''

'' What, ow . My head hurts .''

''I think, you have a hangover .''

''What, it wasn't even an alcohol . It's Anna's fault, saying to trolls about, that I don't know about love .''

Anna turns to Abigail,'' Didn't you say, that you don't believe in love ?''

'' Oh, so you don't believe in love .'', I try to sound hurt .

'' I didn't, but now, that we are, you know … give me a break .''

'' You should get some rest . This day for you was too exciting .''

'' Ok .'' And she went inside .

'' You are happier than before .'',Anna started to talk as Abigail went inside .

'' Yes, I am happy .''

'' Interesting, where is she from . She does not look like a traveler .'',she is a traveler . A traveler from another world .

'' Maybe in time all questions will be answered .''

I see servant coming,'' Queen Elsa, the King of Stormland wish to speak with you .''

Just a few days and then he will be gone . Maybe he will leave today .

As I enter the room where King Noel is, a start to get a bad feeling .

''Queen Elsa, finally you are back . How was the trip ?''

'' It was a nice trip . So, what do you wish talk about with me, King Noel ?''

'' Before I left Stormland, I made a new law . Law about stealing from Stormland people . The punishment for that is a death sentence .

'' It's not for me to judge Stormland laws . Why are you telling me this ?''

'' Here in Arendelle are many people from Stormland . On the street where most of them live, a thief was caught . It's sad to say, but it was your bodyguard .

''She would never do something like that !''

'' There were two of my guards, and they seen her .'', Abigail was right . This man is a trouble . As I am starting to feel angry, ice starts grow around the room . He just smiles, '' There are many other country people that lives in Arendelle, countries that are neighbors with Stormland . How would they react, when they know that a royal bodyguard is a thief and will not get a punishment , no matter whose . Arendelle or Stormland . '' , Stormland neighbor lands are important Arendelle trade partners . If Stormland influence them, that will be bad for Arendelle .

Stormland king walks front of the window, '' Look, Arendelle people seems so happy . What would happen to them when a war would begin ?'', now he is playing his trump card . Stormland military power .

'' What do you want ?''

'' I want to be a good man . That's why I will not give the thief Stormland punishment . I will spare her life, but there has to be a punishment for her . I think, you will banish her from the castle and take her sword away and give it to me . That would be enough .''

'' Sword ? All this because of a sword !''

'' A beautiful sapphire sword .'',there is no use . I have already lost this battle .

'' How long before I have to say that to her ?''

'' Tomorrow, as early as you can . She may come to close to you, and see through your lies . But now your relationship is just starting .'', how did he know ?

'' You thought that I will not know about your relationship with the thief ? Love makes you weak . There were so many ways to make you lose this battle, and it's all because you love her .''

''She is not a thief .''

'' But tomorrow will become, and you will be the one that makes her a thief . '', my heart breaks, hearing those words . I can feel tears starting to gather in my eyes . But I will not cry front of him .

'' I have one condition . You will leave this after you get the sword and seen that she is gone from here .''

'' As you wish . I think our discussion is over . Have a great evening , Queen Elsa .'',after that he exited the room . Tears start to fall . When you entered my life, it started to fill with more happiness , but now I have to push you out .

After I calmed down, I went to Abigail's room . She is sleeping peacefully . I kiss her on the cheek,'' I love you and goodbye .''

'' I will sing serenade to you later .'',she talks in her sleep . No, there will not be a serenade . I will not even give you a real goodbye . Will you hate me ? Of course, you will, because tomorrow I will break your heart . My heart will be broken too, but you will be alive, that bring hope to me . Maybe you will find someone else and forget about me . Maybe somehow you will return to your world . I am sorry . I should listened to you . Now I only can pray for your safety .

* * *

''Abigail ! Could you please wake up .'',a maid was waking me up .

'' Yes, I am awake .''

'' Queen Elsa wish to see you . So, be quick .''

As I was going to meet Elsa, Anna walked to me,'' So, how was your sleep, no hangover now ? ''

'' It was fine and no hangover for today .''

'' Were are you going ?''

'' Elsa wants to meet me, so I am on my way to her .''

'' I think I will go with you .''

As we were nearing room where Elsa is, I started to get a bad feeling . Like I should not enter this room, that this is a bad decision . But Anna already opened the doors . Elsa was holding the sapphire sword . Finally found it . But why it is in Elsa's hands, but that my smallest worries . Near her is King Noel .

She looked at me . There were no emotions in her eyes, '' Yesterday , King Noel told me that citizens from Stormland, that for some time lives here in Arendelle , caught a thief . The thief is my bodyguard , Abigail Heartlock .''

''What ? She would never do something like that !'',Anna said load .

'' I didn't '', I could not continue as Elsa started to speak,'' So for that she needs to be punished . Abigail Heartlock, you are banished from Arendelle and the sword taken from you . You have an hour to get all your things and go away from here .''

'' Are you listening to me Elsa . How can you believe something like this . All the rumors about the Stormland .''

'' Princess Anna , I can say that they are just rumors . Stormland means well.'', the king Noel says .

I am speechless . I have one question in my mind . Why?

'' This is my final decision Anna . I will not change it .'',seems like they had some conversation while my brain get the fact what Elsa said . I now my heart understands that too . It's breaks . Elsa walked out .

Seems it's time for packing .

''Here, for you . It's not that long, but after seeing your fighting skills, it will help .'',Kristoff said and give me a knife . Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and even Sven, are here to say goodbye . Elsa is here too, watching from above .

'' Where will you go ?'',Anna asks .

''I have no idea, but maybe I will get in nice place .'',then I feel something against my leg . Olaf is hugging my leg . I knelt and hugged him,'' I will miss you, Abigail .''

''I will miss you too .'',then Sven comes and puts his head on my shoulder . In the end it was a group hug as Anna and Kristoff joined .

''I think it's time to for me to say goodbye .'',Anna was holding back her tears,Kristoff was holding her in embrace, but could not hide his sadness . Olaf and Sven were looking at me with sad eyes .

I looked up . Elsa was looking at me with eyes, that again, didn't show any kind of emotions . So,that's how it's end . With no goodbye .

I turn around and walk out . As I closed the doors behind me, I could hear Anna screaming at Elsa,''And you will let her go ? You will banish so easy her from Arendelle ? From her home .'',home? In the end it became my home . Now I am again homeless .

I started to cry . You did have the key to my heart . And you did go there and broke it .

I look up at the sky . Its darkening . Seems that soon will snow . A March unexpected snowstorm . I put my hood on . I am going to journey with no destination .

* * *

'' Elsa open the doors ! Speak to me ! '',Anna continued knocking on the door . There is nothing I can do . She needed to leave . In the room shows up more and more ice and snow as I am getting more heartbroken . Just be safe Abigail .

* * *

Even the nature has to be against me, a snowstorm started . It just has to start when I was on a forest path . Now I am lost . Where to go ? Then I hear a sound . I turn around . There stands huge bear . Maybe bears are like rhinos, they have bad seeing, right . Now I am in big trouble . It's time for one hell of a run .

I was breaking branches and throwing them at the bear to slow him down, but it gets more angrier. That was a bad idea . Think of something useful Abigail . Then the pat ended with a cliff . All around snowstorm was raging .

I get the knife and attack the bear, but it's just a scratch . I need to get the knife into the bear's heart . As I was about to do so, I see glimpse of a small bear . It's her baby . How can I leave him without his mother . I throw my knife away and smile at the bear, '' You are a good mother .'', and I jump from the cliff .

* * *

Finally, in my hands is the sapphire sword . It's so amazing . Someone like that trash don't even deserve to hold a sword like this . Someone runs into me,'' Can't you see where are you going ?''

''I am very sorry.'',I look at the boy, he is holding something . Isn't that the knife, that the ice master gave to that trash . The clock that he is holding has some blood on it .

''Watch carefully where you are running from now on . Could you please explain about things that you are holding ?''

'' Of course . I was coming back to home, but then a snow storm started and I got lost . When it ended, I was near cliff and saw these things . The knife belongs to my brother . I checked that place and could see that there was a battle between a human and a bear . It seems that the human jumped from the cliff . The footprints were smaller than my brother, but I am still worried .''

''Tell me, could the human survive the fall ?''

''There is no chance of that .'',so the death sentence wasn't even needed, you find your own death . I can go to Stormland with a good new . But don't worry Arendelle, I will be back soon .

* * *

She still isn't opening the door . How this ended like this, everything was going so well . I see that Kristoff enters the castle in his hands are… no,it can't be, '' Kristoff, explain this ?''

''My friend's brother returned . In his path, he found this . He said that in that place ,looked like a battle had gone between a human and a bear, and in the end the human jumped from the cliff . There is no chance for the human to survive .''

I think I heard a door closing, but I can't be sure of that,because there is one thing in my mind, '' It can't be . She can't be dead .''

''I don't want to believe it too, Anna . I know that place and there is no way she could be alive,'' I hug Kristoff . Just hours ago I seen her, alive .

* * *

I closed my doors .

No, no, no , you were to suppose to go and live a new life, not to die . The only thought that made me happy was, that you will be happy somewhere else, now I am just crushed .


	22. Chapter 22

I am falling into the snowstorm . All around starts to glow . Could it be ? Everything changes around and fall on a wooden floor . I am back .

I see a light around me . After it's disappeares, I see that I have different clothes on me . It's the clothes, that I was wearing that day, when I was teleported to Arendelle . Does it mean, that the time stopped here ?

I look at the portal . I have a feeling, that it is not working anymore . It's portal days was over, now it's just an ordinary frame . But do I really want to go back ? I have nothing there left, to try getting back . I should go home . It's weird to say it, because I am imagining Arendelle castle not Grandpa's house .

I go out of the abandoned house . I look around . It's looks bit different than I remember looking that day and the sun is shining brightly . Now I don't know if the time stopped or flowed like in Arendelle .

'' Abigail !'', I hear a voice and then I am tackled into a hug . It's Mia .

'' Hey, whats up ?''

She looks at me,'' Hey, whats up ? That's all you got to say after disappearing for 3 weeks !?'', oh so the time flows the same here . How I am suppose to answer her question ? You know , I was teleported to Arendelle . I meet all the characters . Oh, and I fell in love with Elsa, and she broke my heart . Yeah, that sounds convincing .

'' Abigail, could you please stop your inner dialog and have conversation with me ?''

'' Sorry . How I should say it ? I ...'' , think of something fast, '' Amnesia .'', smooth .

'' Amnesia ? There is something I want to ask you . What are we ?

'' Best friends, no more like sisters .''

'' That's right sis . Did you really thought I would not see trough your lies ? I know you all my life .'', she just knows me to well .

'' You won't believe me, if I told you the real story, but I can say, that these 3 weeks I was in nice place . I even meet a new friends, and I meet E …'', My smile faded as I was remembering Elsa .

'' Ok, I will not ask about this now . We should go now . Grandpa and Ethan are still worried about you .''

Grandpa and Ethan meet me with a hug and after that started to ask questions . For luck Mia was near and dismissed any kind of discussion of this topic .

I went to my room and fell into my bed, exhausted . I look at my piano . I don't even have a power to play the piano . The tears started to flow .

* * *

It's been 3 days already . She comes down from her room, eats something and goes back to her room . I have enough with this .

'' I will go to Abigail .''

'' Is that a good idea Mia ?'', Ethan asked .

'' I don't know, but I can't just look at Abigail as she is turning into some kind of a robot .''

'' Maybe she needs more time .''

'' I am impatient being, so I am going .''

'' ABIGAIL !'', I screamed as I entered her room . She is sitting in her bed . It would be better if she played her piano . It doesn't matter what kind of worries she had, she still played the piano . What did happen to her ?

'' What are you screaming for ?''

'' To bring some kind of a sound in this room . What is wrong with you ?''

'' You said that you would not ask .''

'' I said, that I would not ask where were you this 3 weeks . I am asking you why are you acting like this ? You are like a robot .'', but then I see her eyes . She was crying and seems like she didn't sleep well too . And then, somehow I understand whats wrong, ''You are heart broken .''

'' Congratulations Sherlock . You solved the case .''

'' Comon, you can't all day long be like this, I had my heart broken too, and there is many other people too, and they get over it .''

'' But, I truly fell for her . I thought…'', her ? Didn't see this one coming . But it doesn't matter who she loves .

'' Should I use your kind of advice ?'', one of her advice is, I have delicious pizza, come here and eat it with me or stay home and cry .

'' And it always works . You are a crazy pizza fan .''

'' Because pizza is the greatest food on our planet . But today for you I will make a lasagna .'', thanks to Garfield it's her favorite food .

She doesn't answer,'' You betrayed Garfield !''

'' No, I didn't, just give me day our two, I think after that I will go on with my life .'', that didn't sound convincing, but I will leave her, for now .

'' Interesting what kind of person can make you so heart broken .''

'' You know her .''

'' Really ? Where did I meet her ?''

'' You would not believe .'', and again with the unbelievable thing . What is it ?

As I was going down, I heard phone ringing, Grandpa Marks picked it .

'' So how is Abigail ?'', Ethan asks .

'' Now heartbroken, but she will be fine .'', I see Grandpa Mark putting down the phone . He looks sad .

'' What the matter Grandpa Mark ?'', I asked .

'' Just now I heard something, that will break Abigail's heart even more, but I have to say that now to her .''

* * *

I hear a knock .

'' Mia, didn't you tell me, that you will leave me alone for today ?'', but grandpa enters the room . Something from his look says, that something bad had happened .

'' Grandpa ?''

'' I just had a phone call .'', I don't like where this is going ,''You father, he died yesterday .''

* * *

**Alive and back to her world :) **

**I hope in the last chapters there wasn't so much grammar mistakes . English isn't my native language, so I am sorry if there are a mistakes that I am making in the chapters . I hope that the mistakes, are not to big, and don't make the chapters unreadable . **

**And I will try as I fast as I can upload the rest of the chapters . Only 6 chapters left :)**


	23. Chapter 23

It's a rainy day . It's like heaven knew that my father's funeral was today . I didn't cry, there wasn't tears left after crying all night . I am feeling empty . All this happening in a short period of time is just too much for me .

Now I am in dad's apartment or my first home . I go in the kitchen and open the fridge . There are some bottles of beer . I take one and open . Before I would throw it away, but now my sense didn't register the smell . I drink it . I turn on the music and sing along . I hope it will make forget things for some time .

* * *

These days I don't see my sister . Again she shut everyone out . Yesterday she went to her ice castle, I thought that again, I will have to go after her, but in the evening she was back . I seen her for a minute and then she went to her room . And that's how it's all week, she does her queen stuff and after that go straight to her room . I don't remember when was the last time we had a conversation .

''Hi, Anna .''

''Hi, Olaf . Why are you looking so sad ? ''

'' After Abigail left, Elsa don't smile . Maybe when Abigail will visit us, it will again be a happy place . I hope she will visit us soon ! '', I didn't tell Olaf the whole truth . I just couldn't,'' Well, till then you need to be happy . Abigail will visit a happy place .'', if Olaf stops to be happy, then this place truly will become cold .

'' Ok, I will do my best .'', and he runs away, smiling . Elsa, what are you doing right now ?

* * *

There is ice all over my room, but one shelf isn't in ice . On that shelf lies a rose . The paper rose, that was given by her in that midnight .

I open the door and look around . Nobody's in sight . I walk quietly as I enter the garden . I walk under the willow tree . It was here, that I found out about her feelings . It was here, where we shared our first kiss .

The snow starts to fall as I am getting more sadder . I don't know, how much time already had passed, but it's already dark outside . A shooting star . There is only one wish . I want to see her again, alive .

* * *

I don't remember how much I already drunk, but I will take one more beer, but the doors opens, and Mia walks in,'' Grandpa Mark said you would be here, so I … You are drunk ! ''

'' Want some beer too ? ''

'' Are you kidding me . Why did you drink it ? You hate alcohol .''

'' No, I love it . It makes forget all my worries . It makes me happy . ''

'' Oh, repairing your broken heart with alcohol . You will regret, that tomorrow, when you will have a hangover . Alcohol is not the answer . Let's go home .''

'' Hey, I don't want to go home . I will not regret anything .''

'' Oh, really, we will see that tomorrow .''

NEXT DAY .

My head is killing me . It was the worst idea ever .

'' Rise and shine, sunshine ! ''

'' MIA ! Be quitter, my head hates you right now .''

'' I will not have a hangover ? ''

'' Shut up already . Alcohol was inflicting my mind . I will never drink again .''

'' That, what I thought . Here is some medicine, and get dressed, you need to go to the shop .''

'' Shop ? Why ?''

'' I will make lasagna .''

'' I will no … Yes, I will go .'', Mia's scary look .

'' Ok, I am ready . I am out to the shop .''

I got all I needed for lasagna . At least, that was shopping for my favorite food, that makes my headache calm a bit down .

As I was heading back home, I felt something cold on my arm . I look and see a snowflake melting against my warm skin . A snowflake . I think winter will be filled with remembering memories, that will bring sadness . Then a pulling feeling starts . The abandoned house . No, I will not go there . But the feeling is like saying,'' Yes, you will go there .'', by giving me a headache . Ok, you win, but only because I have a hangover and I don't need more headache .

And again, I enter this house . And again, I am searching for something . And again, I don't know what is it ,that I am searching for .

I sit on the chair and look trough the window . There are some snowflakes swirling . My gaze drifts to the wooden floor, to the part where I see an engraved snowflake. I stand up and go inspect that thing . I see that it can be opened. I open it and see a wooden snowflake and a letter . On the letter is written, '' To Abigail Heartlock .'', that's suspicious . A letter to me, in the wooden floor, near the portal and the snowflake .

Should I read it ? I hope this is not some kind of a portal letter . I don't want to be teleported to another world . Ok, lets see what is in it . I open it . No glowing . It's just an ordinary letter . So, there is nothing left, I start to read it .


	24. Chapter 24

_W__hen you find this letter you probably already experienced some unexplained magical things ._

_I am sorry, that I could not save you from them and people that used you in this thing . Who are these people ?_

_Long time ago, humans could use 6 sense, understand animals, gather energy from crystals and other things, that now human's think are unbelievable . You have a gift of strong 6 sense, but that gift can be manipulated . So, to understand it all better, I will tell you a legend ._

_As I told before humans could use the energy from crystals . Maybe you heard a legend about that in Atlantis they used crystal's power ._

_Crystals are very powerful energy holders . They are very powerful , and can create amazing things, but once they are in the wrong hands, they can bring destruction . The people's who used to bring chaos in the world with the crystals, nobody could stop them, until a sapphire sword charged with a black diamonds was made . The black diamond neutralizes the white diamond and the white diamond neutralizes the black diamond, but with sapphire the black diamond destroys the white diamond . It was a victory over the ones that made chaos in the world, but was victory with the black diamond . _

_Black is the colour of darkness . And again problems started . The ones that made the sword made a chaos in the world . The sapphire sword could not only neutralize white diamond, but all kinds of magic . And a sapphire sword charged with a white diamonds was made . As the blades meet in the battle, they both was destroyed and they wielders died from the impact ._

_After that, the knowledge of all these magical things, was taken away from humans . Only people, that knows about it, are the ones that keep it secret . Sometimes a person is born with a gift from the ancient magic, and you are the person ._

_But years ago, some information about this secret get to humans, and unlucky they ancestors were the ones, that made the sapphire sword charged with the black diamond . Somehow they get to know, that a person at that time, when the battle with the black diamond and the white diamond took place, escaped through a portal ._

_The black diamond people as we refer to them, made a new sapphire sword charged with black diamond, but in that the knowledge about the ancient magic ends . They needed to bring the sapphire sword to that word where the first black diamond successor is, as if kind of revenge on people that destroyed the ancestors great leader, that's why they needed you, because they could not go trough the portal . The black diamond energy manipulated your intuition, so that the sword could be in the hands of the black diamond person ._

_What the future sighting give me was, that the sword is in that man's hands . With it, he can destroy everything in his path, no magic will stand in his way . But there is a thing, that can destroy the sapphire sword . A sapphire charged with a white diamond . The snowflake necklace . Your mother bought it from me, take out the photo and you will see a sapphire . A sapphire charged with white diamond and your energy, and you have the ancient magic energy ._

_But there is choose to make . Go to that world and sacrifice yourself or stay in this world and live . If you choose the first, then you know already where is the gateway to other world ._

_To make the things right in this world I will use a sacrificing spell to stop the chaos that's is starting appear, so it's a goodbye._

_Be strong, Abigail ._

_ Your neighbor Mister Lukas ._

Noel, he has the sapphire sword . And Stormland is famous of its black diamonds . O, no . Arendelle is in trouble . Elsa's magic will not save them . I must go back .

I run as I fast as I can . I trip front of the house . That will hurt later .

'' Why the shopping took so long ?'',Mia asks as I enter the room . But don't have a time to answer her . I need to find grandpa .

'' Grandpa ! ''

'' What's the matter Abigail ?

'' We need to go . Please go and start running the car motor .''

'' Where we have to go in such rush ?''

'' I will tell you after I get my things . Now please go to your car .''

I hope that I am not too late . Be safe, just be safe, till I get there .


	25. Chapter 25

Why there have to be so many traffic jams . Doesn't the world see, that there is an ancient magic problems, very serious problems . I was on the edge with the worries . In one long traffic jam, I just wanted to jump out of the car, and run the rest of the distance . To the place that I called home a long time ago, the dad's apartment .

Finally, we are here . And there is the place where I need to go . Seems like the time didn't change it too much . The tree tunnel . Seems I will now truly make my childhood dream come true .

'' So, will you explain why are we here and why did you take a sword with you ? '', Mia asks .

'' I will tell you an unbelievable things . These 3 weeks I was in another world and today I found a letter, in it is written, that the other world is in danger and I am the only one, that can save it . This tree tunnel is a portal to that world and this wooden snowflake is the key . You probably don't believe me now, but soon you will see .''

There was a minute of silence, Mia was the first to break it,'' That sounds crazy, but if you say that, then there is something .''

'' I am always open minded to unexplained things .'', Ethan says .

I turn my head to look at grandpa . He sighs,'' I have a feeling, that this will be a goodbye .''

'' Yes . Mia, Ethan don't leave Grandpa Mark and don't make too much trouble for him . Ethan you should start to learn some fighting skills . Mia remember, there always is a pizza .''

'' I think it's time for a group hug .'', and again, I need to say goodbye to people dear to me . But they will be fine .

I go front of the tree . There is a snowflake silhouette . I put there the wooden snowflake . The tunnel starts to glow . I turn around . They look amazed .

'' So that's a magic .'', Ethan says .

'' Yes, it is . Now I have to go . Don't be sad for too long . In my heart you will always be near me . Goodbye .''

As I was to enter the portal, Mia starts to speak, '' Hey, didn't you tell me, that I meet the girl you are in love with ? How that's possible ? ''

I smile,'' Her name is Elsa .'', she looks at me and finally understands ,'' Yeap, totally would not believe you back then . You better make things right between you two .''

'' That is not so simple, but I will see her .'', I want to see her before I … don't think of that right now . Now is the time to enter the tunnel .

As I was walking through the tunnel I could hear them talking,'' Wait . Elsa ? Elsa from Frozen ? '', Ethan asks Mia .

'' Yes, the one .''

'' That's so awesome . Maybe she will become the hero of Arendelle, Raven .''

'' Maybe . So, do you want to watch Frozen ? ''

'' Yeah, that would be nice .''

Then grandpa speaks,'' I am too old for that kind of movies, but I need see in what kind of world my granddaughter is going .''

They will be just fine without me . But I need to make things right in Arendelle . Even if it costs my life .

* * *

**Well, Abigail will not go watch the movie, but her grandpa will :D**

**Didn't think, that I will update chapter today, but plans changed . Maybe, I will update one more chapter today :) I really want to continue writing the new story, so I will try as fast as I can update Song of frozen :)**


	26. Chapter 26

And again I am falling . Why a portal's exit is in sky . Could the ancient people fly ? Now again I am falling into a tree . This fall is not so lucky as the first one was . My arm hurts . Then I hear a noise . I see a bear . The same bear again, but this time she doesn't look like she is about to attack , she looked like … '' You want to help me ? '', she shakes her head as if for yes . Didn't the ancient people understand the animals ?

I climb on her . I see the baby bear trying to climb too, bur he failed . A cute baby bear . I help him . We start to move , I hope she knows where to go .

After an hour of journey on bears back, we are on the destination where she was taking me . Oaken's house .

I climb of her,'' Thank you, but you should from now on be as far away from human as you can . You need to keep safe this little fellow . And she and the little baby bear goes away .

There is a carriage front of Oaken's house .

'' Abigail ?'',that voice .

'' Prince Leopold ? What are you doing here ?''

'' Oh, I was just sitting in my room, when a feeling came, that I need to go here . I always follow the feeling, so that's why I am here .''

'' I know what is the real reason why you are here . It's because of me, I need your help . Arendelle is in danger . That's why the feeling send you here .''

'' Then no time to waste, lets save Arendelle .''

After I entered the carriage, I had a feeling too . A feeling that I can tell everything to prince Leopold even, that I am from a different world .

'' Prince Leopold, I have something to say to you . The story may sound crazy, but I have a feeling that you will believe it .''

'' Alright, then start it .'', and I told everything . About the portal , about what happened in Arendelle, about the letter .

'' And you don't think, after reading the letter, that the king Noel forced Queen Elsa to banish you from the castle ?''

'' I don't know .''

'' Do you know about the Stormland new law, that was made before King Noel went to Arendelle ?''

'' Why should I know ?''

'' He made more strict law for stealing . The punishment for that is a death sentence .''

Now all makes sense,'' She was protecting me .''

'' You are in love with her, aren't you ? ''

'' Yes, I am .''

'' So, I didn't have a chance with you from the beginning . Your heart belongs to Ice queen .''

'' What ?''

'' Don't be surprised Abigail, you are a beautiful woman, outside and inside .'', He sighs ,'' And you will sacrifice your life .''

'' There is no other way . I must save Arendelle .'' , I must save Arendelle happiness, they smile, her smile .

'' After that I will make sure that in Stormland will rule Noel's brother, he is a good man .''

'' That would be nice of you .''

'' Is there some kind of a message, that you want to give through me, after your … '', prince Leopold could not finish his sentence . I think it's hard for him, seeing and talking to me, but knowing that I will soon die,'' Yes, there is a message .''


	27. Chapter 27

'' Queen Elsa . King Noel of Stormland is here for a visit . He wish to see you .'', did he really don't understand, that I don't want to see his face in Arendelle .

'' Tell him, that I will meet him after a couple of minutes .''

'' Yes, your majesty .''

I look at the paper rose . What I should do Abigail ?

* * *

Be safe . I will be there soon . But then the carriage stops .

'' Hey, watch where are you driving !'', Kristoff voice . I jump out of the carriage . Kristoff and Anna looks at me like I am a ghost .

'' Hi, Abigail . Don't worry, I was doing my best to make Arendelle a happy place .'',Olaf says cheerfully .

'' Good job Olaf .''

'' You are alive !'', right, I did fall from a cliff .

'' I don't have a time . Elsa is in danger . Kristoff, I need to ride on Sven .''

'' What ?'', but Sven shakes his head for yes , '' Alright, but be careful .''

I and Sven are on the way to Arendelle . I hope I am not too late . Please, ancient power, help me to do this task .

* * *

I went in the room . There was a man standing . He turns . It can't be ! It's him !

'' Hello, my queen .'', Hans .

'' What are you doing here ?''

'' He is my adviser .'', King Noel shows up . He is holding the sapphire sword, it looks more darker then before .

'' Adviser ?''

'' Yes in ancient magic questions .''

'' Ancient magic . What do you mean by that ?''

'' After you send me back to Southern Isles, I decided to investigate about the magic . I found out about the sapphire sword charged with black diamonds, and the one who can use it . King Noel .'', King Noel was moving closer as Hans was talking . I tried to use my magic against them, but it wasn't working . Why,'' The sword neutralizes magic . Without it, you are weak . Now you can escape .'', Hans said .

King Noel was already close to me . The blade was on its way to meet me, but then I see something black run past me . Like a raven . Those black, curly hair . Abigail .

She holds in front of the sword her snowflake necklace . It's starting to glow in blue and white color . As the sword and the necklace meets, they both crash and disappear . The impact throws away King Noel . He looks like he has the last breath .

Abigail falls in my arms . It's feels like her life is drifting away . No, it can't happen . Not after you are back in my arms .

* * *

In the end I did see you . She looks at me worried, then she turns her head, seems like she used her power on someone . And now again she is looking at me . I feel my strength is flowing away from my body .

With everything I have left I say the words to her,'' I love you .''

She is crying and saying something, but I can't hear . I smile as everything went black .

* * *

**There is one chapter left and you will find out how it all ended .**

**I will try to update the last chapter tomorrow :)**


	28. Chapter 28

The guards came and after, that the doctor came . King Noel was dead, but Abigail's heart was still beating, but chance for her to survive is very low . They took her away, to treat her wounds . I was sitting there, broken, then Anna and Kristoff came, they asked where is Abigail, but could not speak as I started to cry . Anna hugged me and after some time went with Kristoff to check how Abigail is doing .

I see Prince Leopold coming,'' Queen Elsa, there is a message from Abigail, that she wanted to say through me .'', I look up,'' She said that she knows why you did it . To protect her and now she protected you and you should live a happy life .'', A happy life without you . How can I ? I could not even say, that I love you .

AFTER A WEEK

It's been a week . Nothing has changed, she still isn't awake . I hadn't slept well . When I did fall asleep, I had a dream that she is awake and in that moment I awake and run to her room to check if she is, but she never is awake .

My wish did come true, I seen her alive, but now her life is like drifting with each day away . I hold her hand .

'' Abigail, please wake up . I just can't live without you . I love you .''

* * *

I was walking . Where I am ? Who I am ? I can't remember . The only thing I remember is this road . A never ending road .

'' I have enough with this . I am tired . Why should I continue to walk ?''

'' Because there might be something special at the end of this road, Abigail .'' Now I remember who I am and this voice,'' Mom !'', then I see another figure,'' Hello Abigail, sorry for what I said to you . It wasn't your fault . ''

'' Dad !''

I step closer, but they step back, '' No Abigail, you can't go here . It's not your time . There is a special person, who needs you, and you need her . That's why you need to continue to walk this road .''

'' But I don't want to leave you .''

'' Abigail, we will always be near you, watching over you .''

'' Ok, but who is the special person ?''

'' That you have to remember by yourself .''

'' Alright, then I am going .''

And again, I am on the road . Who is she ? The special person who needs me . I will remember her .

'' Hello, Abigail .''

'' Mister Lukas .''

''I am here to give you this .'', an ice snowflake . Ice . It's something about it, like I should remember something about it .

'' You need to remember . And you will, you are strong enough to do it . Now you should continue the journey .''

I was holding the snowflake . It wasn't melting . Then I see something glowing . I run there . A trees made of ice, they are making a tunnel . I have a feeling, that going through it, I will get my answer . So, I went through it many times, but nothing happened ,'' Why this isn't working !''

'' Because you are not believing enough .''

'' You, you are me, little me . Why are you here ?''

'' I am here to help you . Didn't think, that my future self would be so dumb .''

'' I am not dumb .''

'' Ok, then why aren't you putting the key in ? Without it the portal will not work .''

'' I don't have a key .''

'' The snowflake .''

'' Oh, so where do I put it ?''

'' In the tree . Do I need to tell you everything ?'', little brat .

'' In here .''

'' Yes .''

The tunnel starts to glow .

'' Now you have to believe . Close your eyes and walk through it . Only when you remember her ,you can open the eyes .''

So, how should I remember her ? Ice ! Something with ice and snow . Snowman Olaf . She built him . But still I can't remember her name . Ice . Ice master Kristoff . But I don't remember her name . Ok, continue with frozen things . A frozen heart . She froze her sister's Anna's heart, but I can't remember her name . More frozen things . An ice tree . A frozen willow tree . A midnight walk . Now I can see her eyes, beautiful blue eyes . Blue ? Sapphire . Something bad was to happen to her . I saved her . I sacrifice myself for her, for her happiness, that she could live a happy life . Then I feel something holding my hand . It's her . But why I can't remember her name .

'' Abigail, please wake up .'', it's her voice . I am trying ,'' I just can't live without you .'', I want to be with you, but I can't remember, '' I love you .'', all the memories come back . I will be with you . Elsa . I open my eyes .

It's bright . My eyes are adjusting to the light . How long I was gone .

I hear a sound . Finally, my eyes can see . Elsa, she is crying . She didn't notice, that I am awake . I lean closer,'' I love you too .''

She looks at me and after some time kisses me . Kiss filed with joy, longing and love . Finally, I can again kiss those sweet lips . Only when the air was needed the kiss ended . Then I felt a pain .

'' Abigail, are you alright ?''

'' Nothing serious, just my body get the fact, that I am alive and have some wounds .''

Then two birds fly past the window,'' I meet my parents . They said, that it's not my time . That there is a person who needs me and need her . I could not remember your name until you said, that you love me .''

'' I do .'', I remembered her name and survived, but could be there a possibility,'' King Noel, is he alive ?''

'' No, he died that day and Hans was sent back to Southern Isles, they promised, that he will not escape this time .''

'' And how the things in Stormland ?''

'' Prince Leopold said he will make things right in Stormland .''

'' That reminds me . Thank you, for protecting me from King Noel .''

'' But, I broke your heart then .''

'' Yes, but your heart, probably was in bigger pain . It's all in the past . Now everything will be alright .'' Then Anna walks in,'' Elsa you should … Abigail, you are awake ! '', and then she runs to me and hugs . The pain starts, but still I am happy . I am alive and back in Arendelle . I'm home .

'' Abigail did bring happiness back to Arendelle .'', says Olaf walking in the room with Kristoff .

'' Alive again . But seriously, how did you survive the fall from the cliff ?'', Kristoff asks .

'' Well, I think it's time for a story . A story, how I get in Arendelle and how I survived the fall .'', so I started the story .

AFTER TWO YEARS

'' Hey, little princess Kristina .'', the cute baby smiles ,'' You have your mother's eyes, but I hope you will not get her clumsy ways .''

'' I am not that clumsy .'',Anna says as entering the room .

'' Right, you don't . When I was your body guard, I had ''not'' to save you from your clumsiness .''

'' That was a long time ago, and about the bodyguard thing, Elsa is waiting you .''

'' I am on my way .'', today is a special day .

I open the doors . There she is, looking beautiful as always . It's been two years . Life here is wonderful, of course I and Elsa had some arguments, but it always ends well, we can be apart for too long . We are meant to be together .

'' Is it time to go to the orphanage ?''

'' Yes, it is .''

After an hour of ride, we finally are front of the orphanage . There are so many children here . There is a girl in the corner . As we entered the building she keeps glancing at us and drawing something on paper . Is she drawing me and Elsa ? I go to her,'' Hello, are you drawing something ?'', She nods shyly ,'' Can I see the drawing ?'', she looks uncertain, but in the end gives the drawing . As I thought drawing of me and Elsa .

'' It's very beautiful, but there is something missing .'', she gives me a look,'' What's missing ?''

I smile,'' You .'', and so the girl was going with us to Arendelle, to her new home . A girl that life didn't gifted with a voice, but it did give her a talent in drawing .

I look at Arendelle through a window .

'' What are you thinking about now ?'', Elsa asks .

'' About past . I think I was too deep in love with you to not remembering your name . And now I remembered something, that I promised, but didn't do .''

'' What did you remember ?''

'' Lets go .'', I hold Elsa's hand as we are going to our destination . The room, where is the grand piano .

'' Even I was drunk from love nectar, I still promised you a serenade and I will keep the promise .''

'' You have already sung for me beautiful songs .''

'' Yes, but this one will be truly from my heart .'', I started to play . A beautiful melody from my heart . How should I call it ? I know .

Song of frozen .

* * *

**So, the story is ended . **

**So ,how was it ?**


End file.
